Schule mal anders
by KaoruKenshin
Summary: Schwarz, Weiß, Schule, verrückte Mädels... was will man mehr?!


Schule mal anders  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 1/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: Meinen Deutsch- und Französisch-Lehrerinnen, da in ihren Stunden die besten Ideen entstanden.  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/Kalt! Warum ist es nur so kalt? Und warum bin ich überhaupt hier?/  
  
Zitternd stand Elena vor der Tür und fragte das nun wohl schon zum 13. mal.  
  
Als sie ein Geräusch hinter sich vernahm drehte sie sich um.  
  
/Kann der sich nicht beeilen? Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein die beiden Türen aufzuschließen!?!/  
  
Nachdem endlich die verfluchten Türen offen waren, bewegte sich Elena auf dem schnellsten Weg zu ihrem Raum, als sie am Vertretungsplan vorbei kam blieb sie stehen.  
  
"Na toll! Warum hat mir niemand gesagt das die erste Stunde ausfällt? Ich hätte so schön ausschlafen können, aber NEIN. Ich hetz aus dem Haus und frier mir hier den Arsch ab. ..." Nach ein paar Minuten des Fluchens, macht sich Elena daran noch einen warmen Platz in der Aula zu bekommen. Man konnte ja schließlich noch Hausaufgaben machen. "...zu mindestens kann ich noch Mathe machen."  
  
Und so verging die Stunde. Die Minuten zogen sich entlos in die Länge, und das erlösende Klingelzeichen schien nicht zu kommen.  
  
/Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Was noch 5 Minuten!?! Ich sollte wohl besser mal gucken wo ich jetzt überhaupt habe. Das Klassenbuch muss ich ja auch noch holen./ Mit einem Seufzer erhob sich Elena und bewegte sich Richtung Lehrerzimmer.  
  
Dort angekommen atmete sie noch einmal tief durch bevor sie klopfte.  
  
"Ja?" "Könnten sie mir wohl, bitte, das Klassenbuch der 10a geben?!?" Ohne eine Antwort drehte sich der Lehrer um und holte das Buch, überreichte es Elena und schloss die Tür. "Danke.", sagte Elena zur Tür, bevor sie das Klingeln hörte und sich zum Unterricht begab.  
  
/Was hab ich jetzt eigentlich?.../ Genau in diesem Moment kam die Lehrerin mit einem Fernsehgerät. /..Ach ja! Wir wollten den Film in Französisch weitergucken!/ Mit einer sichtbaren Erleichterung stellte Elena ihre Tasche auf den Tisch und begann das Nötigste auszupacken.  
  
"Elena?" Schock! "Was? Äh...ja!", das war nicht normal! Warum wurde sie schon am Anfang der Stunde von der Lehrerin angesprochen? "Ich muss noch mal ins Sekretariat. Könntest du den Film starten falls ich nicht rechtzeitig wieder zurück bin!" "...Äh...natürlich!...", meinte Elena und packte weiter aus. Nachdem die Lehrerin weg war vergingen ein paar Minuten. Es klingelte doch sie war noch nicht zurück. /...na toll!---Ich mach das Ding einfach an und belass es dabei!...Das muss einfach reichen!/  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden des Anbekommens.  
  
"Jack?! Kannst du das Ding bitte anmachen! Ich versteh nicht warum ich es nicht hinbekomme!" "...Hä!...Was?...Ja!...", kam es von der anderen Seite, und nach weiteren Sekunden das Werkelns an diesem 'Fossil', begann der Film endlich über den Schirm zu flimmern.  
  
Nachdem ungefähr die halbe Stunde vorbei war, kam die Lehrerin zurück. Im Schlepptau einen Schüler. Während sie den Fernseher ausschaltete, sagte sie: "Ihr wisst dass wir eigentlich keine neuen Mitschüler in unsere Klasse aufnehmen, da wir schon 30 Mann sind. Aber in den anderen Klassen sieht es nicht besser aus. Wir sind sogar die einzige die welche aufnehmen kann!..."  
  
/Der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor! Sollte ich mal wieder ne 'Vision' gehabt haben, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann?/  
  
"...Du kannst dich neben Elena oder neben Alex setzen. ...", wies die Lehrerin den Neuen an. "...Dann können wir ja jetzt den Film weiter gucken. Habt ihr bis jetzt alles gut verstanden?...", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lässt sie den Film wieder laufen. Der neue Mitschüler schein noch zu überlegen wo er sich hinsetzen sollte, als er von der Lehrerin einfach zu dem Platz neben Elena geschoben wurde. "...Du stehst den anderen im Weg. Setz dich einfach, und nach der Stunde kommst du noch mal zu mir. Ich muss dich noch ins Klassenbuch eintragen."  
  
/Na toll! Ein Banknachbar!...Wie war noch mal sein Name gewesen?...Ich sollte wohl doch besser aufpassen. ...Aber, der Film war so langweilig. Da ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn ich mit einem Gedanken wo anders bin!...Elena hör bloß auf! Du fängst ja schon wieder mit Selbstgesprächen an!.../  
  
Am Ende der Stunde, alle machten das sie so schnell wie möglich nach Draußen kamen. Die 7 hatten sie schließlich nicht umsonnst zu einer Schneeballschlacht herausgefordert. "Hey! Elena! Kommst du mit die Siebten einseifen?" Elena schreckte aus ihrem Halbschlaf auf als sie von Ashley gefragt wurde, und sagte nur: "Was?...Ich bin wach! Wie war noch mal die Frage?..." "Elena! Also wirklich! Wie schaffst du es nur immer bei dem Film einzuschlafen?" "..." "Das hab ich mir gedacht! Dann wirst du morgen eine kleine Zusammenfassung für die andern machen.", meinte die Lehrerin und notierte es sich in ihrem Heft. "...OK. ...kann ich das Klassenbuch nehmen? Oder haben sie noch nicht eingetragen?...Sie wollten auch noch für gestern nachtragen."  
  
Der Neue wartete bis diese Sache geklärt war, bevor er sich einmischte.  
  
"Ähm...Sie wollten auch noch meinen Namen ins Buch eintragen, und mir ein Buch für den Unterricht geben. ...Dann wollte ich noch gerne wissen wie mein Stundenplan ist." "...Ja! Das machen wir gleich! Elena, du kannst doch noch warten, oder?!", während sie das sagte holte die Lehrerin bereit das Buch für den Neuen Schüler. " So. Also, dein Name war Naoe?...Gut!...Den Plan wird dir Elena geben. Wenn du noch weitere Fragen hast kannst du dich an sie wenden. Ich würde es auch sehr begrüßen, wenn du neben ihr sitzen bleiben würdest. ..." Mit einem einfach Nicken stimmte er der Lehrerin zu, wendete sich dann Elena zu. "Wärst du so nett und würdest mir den Stundenplan geben?!" Die Lehrerin hatte währenddessen Elena das Klassenbuch in die Hand gedrückt, und versucht die beiden Richtung Tür zu bewegen.  
  
"Könntet ihr das, bitte, draußen klären! Ich muss den Raum zuschließen und dann zur Aufsicht! Also wenn ihr bitte den Raum verlassen würdet!!"  
  
Nachdem Elena mit ihrem neuen Banknachbarn es sich auf einem Gang gemütlich gemacht hatte, kam wieder die Frage. "Was ist nun? Bekomm ich noch den Plan?" "..Äh...ja...hier!...Hab ich das jetzt richtig mitbekommen? DU bist Nagi Naoe?" Der Junge blickte auf, als Elena ihn fragte. "Ja! Warum fragst du? Hast du damit ein Problem?" Er sieht sie noch einen Moment an bevor er sich wieder dem Stundenplan widmete. "Warum hast du hier einen anderen stehen?" "Hä? Zeig mal her!...Ach das! Ich hatte geträumt das wir einen neuen Plan bekommen, und da hab ich den einfach mal aufgeschrieben." Nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens: "Ich hoffe das es auch wirklich nur ein Traum bleibt. ...obwohl...du bist ja auch hier. ..." "Was soll das heißen?"  
  
Genau in dem Moment kam noch mal die Französischlehrerin der beiden. "Elena, gut das ich dich noch treffe! Ich hab ganz vergessen zu sagen das ihr ab Morgen eine neuen Stundenplan gilt. Hier! Sag den andern bescheid und gib ihnen den neuen, ja?!...Ach ja! Neue Lehrer gibt's auch!", und schon war sie wieder weg.  
  
"...kann das sein?..." "Verd...kann ich mir den noch schnell abschreiben?" "...Was?...ja! Ich schreib ihn mir auch schnell noch ab!"  
  
Als beide am abschreiben waren stockte Elena auf einmal und begann zu kichern. Nagi bekam es zuerst gar nicht mit, doch nach einiger Zeit. "was ist den so komisch?" "...Nichts!...Nur das, das fast genau der Plan ist den ich aus meinem Traum aufgeschrieben habe." Das Kichern wandelt sich in ein Lachen und nach kurzer Zeit schien es als würde Elena nicht mehr aufhören können. Doch ganz plötzlich war sie leise, und begann ihre Sachen einzupacken. "Wir müssen los. Die Stunde beginnt gleich." Und schon war auch das Klingeln zu hören.  
  
Anfang der Stunde gab Elena den anderen den neuen Stundenplan und wartete darauf das der Rest des Tages keine Überraschungen mehr parat hielt, was auch geschah.  
  
Am Ende des Schultages wurde Elena immer nervöser, immer unruhiger. Ihr Blick wanderte immer öfter zur Uhr.  
  
/Lass es endlich Klingeln! Verd... noch ne halbe Stunde!.../  
  
"Hey Elena!" Ein flüstern von der Seite riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ja?! Was ist?", fragt sie zurück. "Was hast du? Warum guckst du immer zur Uhr?" Einen Momentlang sagte Elena gar nichts, es schien als überlegte sie, dann: "Ich hab ne Verabredung mit ein paar Freunden. Wir wollen das Netz unsicher machen!..." "...Aha! Und was genau wollt ihr machen?...", kam es mit Interesse zurück. "...wir!...wir wollen nur Chatten, und ein paar Spiele zocken. ...Das ist auch der Grund warum ich hier weg will. Hab einfach keine Lust mehr auf Mathe, hab eh schon alles fertig. ..." "Hm?!?...kann ich verstehen. ...Wann fängt eigentlich morgen die Schule an?" "Hey ihr zwei! Könntet ihr das nach der Stunde klären!?!", der Lehrer schien nicht begeistert zu sein, dabei waren die beiden noch leise.  
  
Endlich war auch die letzte Stunde vorbei, und Elena mache sich auf den schnellsten Wege zur Tür, als sie plötzlich von Nagi aufgehalten wurde.  
  
"Wann beginnt die Schule morgen?!" "...Das hatte ich ganz vergessen!...komm gegen halb acht. ...Ich muss nun aber wirklich los!..."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Elena und war aus der Schule, ehe Nagi noch was fragen oder tun konnte.  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 2/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: Meiner Physiklehrerin, da sie Schuldigs Fähigkeiten zu haben scheint. Außerdem gasco-sama und Kennin-chan!  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen.  
  
"Tschü-hüs!" brüllte Elena den Auto nach, welches sie gerade vor der Schule abgesetzt hatte.  
  
/Und wieder ein Tag zum Lehrer -nerven vor mir!/  
  
Nachdem Elena es sich in der Aula gemütlich gemacht hatte, war sie fast am einschlafen, als plötzlich: "Morgen!"  
  
Elena schreckte hoch und blickte direkt in zwei blaue Augen. "Nagi. Hast du mich erschreckt...Na? Wie gefälltes dir hier?....Ich hoffe du hast Sportzeug dabei." Nagi guckte Elena nur noch eine weile an, meinte dann er habe es in seiner Tasche, sie hätte ja außerdem erst in der dritten Stunde Sport.  
  
Der Rest der Klasse kam nun auch langsam zusammen, und die erste Stunde begann.  
  
/Komisch! Warum ist Herr Raynes noch nicht da? Am Plan stand auch nichts!.../  
  
Als sich die Tür öffnete und eine für die Klasse unbekannte Person den Raum betrat.  
  
"Guten Morgen! Bitte entschuldigt meine Verspätung aber ich bin neu hier und hab den Raum nicht gleich gefunden. ..."  
  
Elena starrte ihren neuen Deutschlehrer förmlich an. Seine grünen Augen, die landen feuerroten Haare. /Das KANN einfach nicht war sein!.../  
  
"...Ihr könnt mich aber auch einfach nur Schuldig nennen!..." Man konnte es Elena ansehen, sie hatte eine Art Schock-Geistige-leere-Zustand angenommen, mit welchem sie Schuldig nun anstarrte.  
  
Nach einem Blick ins Klassenbuch musste er notgedrungen die Klasse fragen was sie bisher gemacht hatten.  
  
"Hey! Elena! Was hast du? Elena?" Nagi hatte mittlerweile angefangen seine Hand vor ihren Augen auf und ab zu bewegen.  
  
"Miss Vargas? Könnten sie mir, bitte, sagen warum sie mich so anstarren!?!"  
  
Elena blinzelte erst mal, bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetzte. "Ich...ich...Bitte verzeihen sie mir, aber sie sehen einer Person sehr ähnlich!..." Ihre Gedanken waren jedoch wo ganz anders. /Toni? Toni?!...Ich sollte mittlerweile wissen das sie meine Gedanken nur am Computer lesen kann, aber...Toni! Toni, du wirst nicht glauben was bzw. WER hier ist!.../  
  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Elena das Schuldig sie breit angrinste.  
  
"Nhng! Gelesen?!?" Schuldig nickte nur, ehe er sich an die andern richtete.  
  
"Wir werden jetzt erst mal was anderes machen, damit wir uns besser kennen lernen!...Ich möchte das ihr auf einem Zettel drei eurer schlimmsten Ängste bzw. Befürchtungen schreibt. ...Wenn ihr damit fertig seit gebt ihr die Zettel ab und ich werde dann versuchen sie euch zuzuordnen, also schreibt bitte keine Namen rauf!" Mit einem seiner typischen Grinsen macht er es sich auf seinem Stuhl gemütlich.  
  
/Meine Ängste bzw. Befürchtungen!?! Gut. Erste? ...Tot! ...Zweite?... Aufwachen und alles ist so wie Vorgestern!... Letzte?...Meine Selbstgespräche bekommt jemand mit und zieht mich damit auf! Der wäre danach tot!...Ich glaub das war's!.../ Elena gab ihren Zettel ab und wartete, ihre Gedanken schweiften ab und zu, zu diversen FanFics ab, die sich schon gelesen hatte.  
  
/...und er streichelte zärtlich über die Brust des anderen. Als sich seine Hände immer und immer weiter nach unter vorarbeiteten. Ken versuchet sich zu befreien, doch es war sinnlos, der andere war einfach zu stark. Wieder spürte er die Lippen des anderen auf den seinen. .../  
  
//...Was denkst du den?!!...// hörte Elena auf einmal eine fremde Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Ohne es zu beachten fuhr sie mit ihren Gedanken fort.  
  
/...Ken Hidaka und Farfarello...das ist verrückt!! Wer ist auf so eine Idee gekommen??.../ //WAS?! HIDAKA und FARFARELLO?! Was zur Hölle machst du eigentlich?//, fragte die Stimme schockiert, erst jetzt schien Elena sie zu bemerken. Mit geübter Leichtigkeit lies sie ein paar Blätter in ihrer Tasche verschwinden. /...Komisch! Ich dachte ich hätte es nicht laut gelesen!...Das währe das erste mal das mich jemand beim FanFic lesen erwischt hätte. .../ Als sie sich jedoch in der Klasse umblickte, verstärkte sich ihre Überzeugung das sie es nicht laut gelesen hatte. Sie hatte es wirklich nur gelesen, in 'Gedanken', nicht laut.  
  
Also warum war sie der Meinung jemand hätte es gehört?  
  
Schuldig schluckte einmal, das was er da eben gesehen bzw. gelesen hatte war...pervers...sadistisch...Wie konnte jemand nur solche Gedanken haben.  
  
Er sah sich den kleinen Haufen aus Zetteln an welcher sich auf seinem Tisch angefunden hatte.  
  
"Gut! Ich werde nun also euch die Zettel zurück geben. Wenn ich euch einen Falschen gebe sagt bescheid." Mit diesen Worten machte Schuldig sich auf, Zettel in der Klasse zu verteilen. Als er mit den letzten beiden Zetteln sich wieder setzte und diese Nagi und Elena gab, meinte er: "Das waren die einfachsten zwei!"  
  
Elena nahm leicht zögernd den Zettel entgegen, Tatsache ihrer.  
  
/...BITTE, lass die Stunde endlich enden!/ Da hörte Elena auf einmal ein Lachen, als sie sich jedoch nach der Quelle umsah entdeckte sie niemanden der lachte. /...Aber? Wieso?.../ Elenas Gesicht wurde blass und sie guckte Schuldig entsetzt an. //Wer wird denn!?! Macht doch Spaß! Oder bin ich ein schlechte Lehrer?...Mal sehn was du noch so alles weißt!...// Elena versuchet sich auf Schuldig zu konzentrieren, in der Hoffnung ihn so aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Was sogar zu funktionieren schien, zu mindestens hatte sie ein weiteres eindringen in ihre Gedanken verhindert. //...Aber, wie?...// Schuldig schien mehr als überrascht, wie hatte sie es geschafft das er ihre Erinnerungen nicht lesen konnte? /...Ich hab genug gelesen um zu wissen wie man so was macht, ...auch wenn es mein erster Versuch war und ich nicht recht daran geglaubt hatte!.../ Es folgen einige Minuten des Schweigens.  
  
"Ähm...es hat schon geklingelt! Wir müssen zur Turnhalle!..." nach einer längeren Pause! "...Haben sie ins Klassenbuch eingetragen?..."  
  
Nachdem Schuldig Elena das Buch gegeben hatte setzte er an etwas zu sagen, doch Elena war bereits weg. Nagi trat neben Schuldig. "Du solltest den Mund zumachen! Sieht nicht gut aus!" "...Das...das ist kein normales Mädchen! Was hast du bis jetzt über sei?", fragte Schuldig nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Nagi überlegte kurz, dann: "Aaaaah!! Ich weiß doch gar nicht wo die Sporthalle ist!" So schnell er konnte sprintete er hinter Elena her. Und wieder blieb Schuldig alleine zurück. Eigentlich wollte er Elena noch auf die FanFic ansprechen. Als ihn die Erinnerung daran einholte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, so was konnte einfach nicht war sein. Wie konnte jemand auf die Idee kommen 'seinen' Farfarello mit einem dieser Weiß- Widerlinge zu verkuppeln. Er würde diese Person finden und ihr eine angemessene Strafe zuteil werden lassen. Als sich Schuldig einer Horde kleiner Kinder gegenüber sieht, fällt ihm ein das er ja noch immer in diesem Raum war. Hatte er jetzt nicht wo anders? Aber wo?  
  
Kapitel: 3/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: Meiner Englischlehrerin  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
"Hey! Elena! Warte!" Nagi hatte es fast geschafft Elena einzuholen. Wie konnte sie nur einen so großen Vorsprung haben?  
  
"Du hast aber lange gebraucht!...Wir müssen uns beeilen! In der Sporthalle Englisch?! Warum haben die keinen anderen Raum für uns?" "Zu viele Klassen und zu wenig Räume." Nagi hatte Elena endlich eingeholt. "Stimmt wohl!... Nun komm! Wir haben nur noch fünf Minuten!" Damit beschleunigte Elena ihren Schritt.  
  
Nach drei Minuten waren sie in der Halle, bzw. in einem, der Theorieräume.  
  
/...wieder nur Plätze in der ersten Reihe.../  
  
Nachdem beide ihre Sachen ausgepackt hatten, kam auch schon der Lehrer.  
  
Elena hatte schon mit dem Bewegen der Tür begonnen die Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht zu verlieren.  
  
Der Lehrer schien nicht einmal auf sie zu achten, als wüsste er, dass es ihr gut ginge oder dies ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe wäre.  
  
"Miss Vargas! Würden Sie bitte die Aufmerksamkeit MIR und nicht der Tür widmen!"  
  
Woher kannte er ihren Namen? Er hatte nicht einmal einen Blick ins Klassenbuch geworfen.  
  
"...Ja, natürlich, Mister Crawford!..."  
  
Dieser schien überrascht, er hatte sich ja schließlich noch nicht vorgestellt. Woher kannte also sie seinen Namen?  
  
"Gut!... Ich bin Brad Crawford und ich werde euch ab heute in Englisch unterrichten... Ein paar Daten zu mir: Ich bin 27 Jahre alt, und wurde in Amerika geboren. Ich werde also merken, wenn ihr British English oder American English sprecht oder schreibt... Ich werde gerecht bewerten... noch irgendwelche Fragen?"  
  
Nach einiger Zeit melden sich einige zögerlich. Er nahm als erstes ein Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren dran.  
  
"Haben sie eine Freundin?"  
  
Nun begannen alle durcheinander zu reden, na ja, Elena und Nagi waren nicht an den Gesprächen beteiligt. Sie blätterten in ihren Büchern rum. Elena bekam sogar langsam wieder Farbe ins Gesicht.  
  
/...ich sollte diesmal lieber keine FF lesen. Wenn Braddy die entdeckt, und das wird er, wenn ich die raushole, .../  
  
"Miss Vargas. Ist das immer so?" Wurde Elena mal wieder aus ihren Gedanken geholt. Zuerst wusste sie nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, dann jedoch nickte sie und meinte, dass es mehr als normal sei. Er müsse nur mit dem Stoff anfangen und es würde leiser werden.  
  
Und Tatsache, nachdem er mit der Grammatik angefangen hatte wurde es leiser. Nach einiger Zeit hatte Elena das Gefühl, dass ihre Augenlider immer schwerer wurden. Kurz bevor sie endgültig zufielen, raffte sie sich zusammen und sah sich in der Klasse um. Alle schliefen. Crawford stand mit dem Rücken zur Klasse und schrieb etwas an die Tafel. Die perfekte Gelegenheit eine FF zu lesen! Aber wie an eine rankommen? Alle waren in ihrer Tasche und es würde zu laut werden, eine raus zuholen.  
  
/...was mach ich jetzt nur?... Nagi ist auch halb eingeschlafen.../  
  
Nach einiger Zeit begann sie auf einem Blatt rum zumalen.  
  
"Was wird das?" Nagi hatte mitbekommen, was Elena machte und das Bild weckte sein Interesse. Crawford hatte sich derweil von der Tafel gelöst und sich zu Elena und Nagi gestellt.  
  
"Toll! So hört ihr mir also zu! Warum habe ich das eigentlich gemacht?!"  
  
Eigentlich erwartete er keine Antwort darauf. Doch Elena gab ihm eine: "Weil sie wollten, dass es leise wird und ihnen das ganze schon vorher klar war. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich froh, dass es mal leise ist. Die Sportstunde gleich wird eh die Hölle! Gönnen wir ihnen doch einfach ein bisschen Schlaf und Ruhe."  
  
Nagi sah Elena verwundert an. "Warum Sportstunde = Hölle?"  
  
Elenas Stimme nahm einen Lehrerhaften Ton an. "Kannst du dir Farfarello als Sportlehrer vorstellen?" Nagi schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann wirst du dir auch nicht vorstellen können, was wir gleich durchmachen müssen!"  
  
"RUHE! Ich will schlafen..."  
  
Schien so, als hätten sie jemanden geweckt. Ohne sich davon stören zu lassen fuhren die drei mit ihrer Unterhaltung fort. "Du willst damit doch nicht etwa sagen, dass wir mit Farfarello Sport haben?!!!" Nagi schien nicht erfreut über diese Vorstellung zu sein. "Nur wenn das kein Traum war... aber selbst wenn das nicht eintrifft wird es die Hölle!" "Du kannst die Zukunft vorhersehen?!?" Crawford hatte sich eingemischt. "Was? Ne! Ich kann nicht in die Zukunft gucken! Ich hab vielleicht Vorahnungen und träume manchmal Dinge, die ein paar Jahre später eintreffen, aber ich kann ganz bestimmt NICHT in die Zukunft sehen!" Elena sah sich hilfesuchend in der Klasse um, doch alle schliefen. "Nenn es, wie du willst, aber anscheinend hast du die Gabe nun einmal."  
  
Nach einer längeren Pause... "AUFWACHEN!!! Ich habe noch Hausaufgaben für euch, in Bezug auf diese Stunde!"  
  
Der Unterricht ging vielleicht nur noch zehn Minuten, aber es waren SEINE zehn Minuten!  
  
Die Klasse schreckte aus ihren Träumen auf.  
  
Hatte er eben wirklich 'Hausaufgaben' gesagt? Zur heutigen Stunde?!? Sie mussten noch schlafen! So etwas konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!!!  
  
Leider war es doch kein Traum und sie bekamen tatsächlich Hausaufgaben auf.  
  
...Noch fünf Minuten. Zum Glück ließ er sie wenigstens schon früher gehen.  
  
"Naoe! Ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
Elena wollte eigentlich noch auf Nagi warten, aber Crawford drückte ihr das Klassenbuch in die Hand und schob sie aus dem Raum raus. Also stand sie vor der Tür und wartete noch einen Moment, ehe sie sich zu den Umkleideräumen begab.  
  
"Was hast du?!" Nagi holte auf diese Frage einen Block aus seiner Tasche. Als er die gesuchte Seite gefunden zuhaben schien, meinte er: "Die Jungs haben mich vor ihr gewarnt. Ich solle mich nicht mit ihr einlassen. Elena führe angeblich eine rote Liste, auf der die Namen derer stehen, die sie nicht leiden kann. Sie fürchten, dass sie irgendwann mal ausrasten wird und ein Massaker in der Schule veranstaltet...  
  
Ihre Noten sind gut, von 1-2 alles vorhanden... sie scheint prägkognitive Fähigkeiten zu haben, will diese aber nicht anerkennen. Aus irgendeinem Grund scheint sie uns gut zu kennen. Bericht Ende."  
  
Nachdem er seinen Monolog beendet hatte, machte er sich auf zu den Umkleiden.   
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 4/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: Meinen Sportlehrerinnen  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena hatte sich, wie üblich, schnell umgezogen und wartete nun in der Halle auf die anderen.  
  
/...Ich hätte mir ne FF zum lesen mitnehmen sollen. ...Aber für die paar Minuten lohnt es sich ja eh nie!.../  
  
Als Nagi zu ihr trat beendete sie ihre Gedanken und wollte Nagi gerade in ein Gespräch verwickeln, als:  
  
"Morgen! Wie ihr ja sicherlich schon mitbekommen habt, habt ihr ab jetzt gemischt Unterricht. Grund ist der neue Plan und das wir nur eine Halle haben. Das hier ist euer neuer Sportlehrer! Seit nett zu ihm und Diana! Du solltest ihm lieber nicht zu nahe kommen!....fünf Minuten einlaufen!"  
  
Nach den ersten paar Runden, die einige eher gingen, liefen Elena und Nagi neben einander. Als Elena immer langsamer wurde und stehen blieb. Als Nagi dies bemerkte beendete er schnell seine Runde und sah Elena leicht besorgt an.  
  
"Es...ist...nichts!...Nur Seitenstechen!...Gott! Ich Hasse Sport! Warum muss ich eigentlich immer versuchen mein bestes zu geben."  
  
Noch während sie weiter Fluchte trat ihr neuer Lehrer hinter sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Elena erstarrte, ein kalter Schauer lief ihren Rücken runter und ihre Instinkte sagten: Lauf, solange du noch kannst!  
  
"Erwähne nie wieder dieses Wort in meiner Gegenwart!" sagte eine heisere Stimme hinter ihr. Elena schluckte schwer, Angst, ob man es ihr anmerkte? Hoffentlich nicht!  
  
"Ich wird's versuchen!" Sie setzte an zu gehen, doch die Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer Schulter.  
  
/...Was soll ich jetzt, nur machen?...Ich hätte es mir ja auch denken können! Er HASST Gott!...Zittere ich etwa?!...Bitte lass das nicht war sein!.../  
  
"Elena? Geht's dir wirklich gut? Du bist schon wieder so blass und zittern tust du auch!..." Elena sah sich um, wer redete da mit ihr? "Nagi?" Sie sackte auf die Knie. War sie wirklich krank oder war es nur ein Schock?  
  
Mittlerweile hatte auch ihre Sportlehrerin bemerkt das Elena blass war. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei der kleinen Gruppe, die sich um Elena und Nagi gebildet hatte.  
  
"Was hast du den?", fragt sie Elena und bekam prompt eine Antwort.  
  
"Schock!" Aber Elena hatte nicht mal ihre Lippen bewegt.  
  
"Schaft sie besser zu Mister Crawford. Er müsste im Theorieraum 2 sein. Er wird sich um sie kümmern können." "Nein! Ich schaff die Stunde!...Ich musste nur eine Pause einlegen!...Mir geht es gut! Echt!" Elena 'Wusste' was passiert wäre wenn sie zu Crawford gebracht worden wäre. Und um das zu verhindern machte sie lieber den verhassten Sportunterricht mit.  
  
"Nun gut! Aber nicht überanstrengen. Wenn du nicht mehr kannst, hör einfach auf." Die Lehrerin hatte Elena lange gemustert, bevor sie das sagte. Nach einiger Zeit fügte sie dann noch laut für alle hinzu: "Zwei-Felderball! Graden Zahlen gegen die ungeraden Zahlen aus dem Klassenbuch!"  
  
Nach einigen Protesten hatten sich die Gruppen dann doch sortiert. Die Gruppe aus den ungeraden Zahlen hatte einen mehr. Was dazu führte das einer Ersatzspieler da war.  
  
"Wenn Elena nicht mehr kann bist du dran!...Oder wenn sie abgeworfen wird!" "Dann hoff ich das sie nicht so lange kann!" Anscheinend hätte da einer gerne gespielt und durfte nicht.  
  
Das Spiel begann, Elena schaffte es den Bällen auszuweichen. Nach der halben Sportstunde ging der Ersatzspieler zu den beiden Lehrern.  
  
"Kann ich nicht für einen der anderen einspringen? Elena ist wieder in Top- Form und ich bezweifle das es je einer schaffen wird sie mit einem Ball zu treffen!...Wir haben es immer nur mit zwei Bällen geschafft!...kann sie die Zukunft voraussehen?!" Die Lehrerin nickte nur und er tauschte mit einem aus der anderen Gruppe.  
  
"Keiner trifft sie mit dem Ball?!...NAOE! Herkommen!"  
  
Dieser kam auch sofort.  
  
"Ja?" er schien außer Atem zu sein. Musste ja auch den Bällen ausweichen, Telekinese ist ja von Crawford verboten worden.  
  
"Hör auf Vargas zu schützen! Sie soll sich allein durch schlagen." Nagi sah ihn fragend an. "Ich schütze hier niemanden! Brad hat mir verboten sie einzusetzen! Das solltest du aber wissen!" Er holte noch einmal tief Luft bevor er wieder ins Feld seiner Gruppe rannte. Was die andere ausnutzte und ihn abwarf. Als Nagi sich wieder Richtung, andere Hallenseite begab, blickte Elena kurz zu ihm.  
  
"JETZT!" Und der Ball kam mit voller wucht auf sie zu. "Oh Sch..." Nur mit Mühe wich Elena dem Ball aus. "Das ist unfair! Warum bin ich immer euer Ziel? Was ist mit den anderen?" Erneut musste sie einem Ball ausweichen. Das ganze ging noch eine Weile so weiter, sie trieben Elena immer weiter an den Rand ihrer Erschöpfung.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt!" Ihr Lehrer hatte doch nicht etwa Mitleid mit ihr?  
  
"Lasst mich das mal machen. Kann ja nicht angehen das ihr sie nicht trefft."  
  
Elena holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor auch schon der nächste Ball auf sie zukam. "Ahrg!" Nur knapp verfehlte sie der Ball, sie drehte sich um und zu ihrem erstaunen hatte man sie zwar nicht getroffen, dafür aber drei ihrer Mitspieler. Sie hechtete schnell nach dem Ball und sah die drei noch einmal kurz an. "Alles OK?!"  
  
Nach einiger Zeit das Überlegens ging sie zur Mittellinie und machte sich bereit einen der anderen abzuwerfen. Als sie ihrem Blick über die andere Gruppe wandern ließ, wichen immer die Personen zurück, die sie als mögliche 'Beute' auserkoren hatte. Sie zielte und warf den Ball.  
  
Alle wichen aus und so kam es das der Ball über den Boden zu ihrer eigenen Mannschaft kullerte. Doch bevor er da ankam hatte ihr Lehrer den Ball schon wieder in der Hand und visierte Elena an. Diese schluckte nur schwer und ging langsam rückwärts, als der verfluchte Ball auf sie zukam blieb ihr keine andere Möglichkeit. Sie fiel auf die Knie und breitete ihre Arme aus, so als würde sie ein kleines Kind umarmen wollen.  
  
Alle beobachteten dieses Szenario, unfähig zu glauben was da geschah. Elena war bereit sich abwerfen zu lassen? Sie empfing den Ball mit offenen Armen?!  
  
"Sie gibt auf!" "Nein!!" "Sie will ihn fangen!" "Nein! Das ist nicht ihre Art! Sie hat noch nie einen Ball gefangen!" Eine laute Diskussion begann, doch es brachte nichts. Der Ball flog weiterhin auf Elena zu. Als er sie erreichte, ließ sie sich schräg nach hinten falle und wich so dem Ball aus. Versuchte es zumindest, den es klappet nicht ganz und sie wurde an der Schulter getroffen.  
  
Als sich Elena langsam wieder aufrichtete, hielt sie sich ihre Schulter.  
  
"Verdammt. Das ist das erste mal das ich getroffen wurde." Sie schweigt einen Moment, kämpft mit sich selbst. Eine Träne läuft an ihrer Wange runter. Als sie, sie bemerkte wischte sie, sie mit der einen Hand weg. Langsam ging sie auf ihrem Lehrer zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und wischte sich eine erneute Träne weg.  
  
"Gratulation! Ich hab schon lange keine Tränen mehr vergossen." Sie reichte ihm die Hand, zögerte dann jedoch. Als sie nach einiger Zeit den Mund auf wieder öffnete kam nur ein Wort zögerlich über ihre Lippen.  
  
"Farfarello?!"  
  
Zweifel, Angst aber auch Freude und Erstaunen waren zu hören.  
  
Gerade als Farfarello ihre Hand ergreifen wollte ging Nagi dazwischen.  
  
"Wie geht es deiner Schulter? Hast du dich doll verletzt?" "Äh...was?" Wie aus einer Trance erwachend sah sich Elena in der Halle um. Sah in die Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden. Als ihr plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer Schulter zu spüren war, wachte sie endgültig aus ihrer Trance auf.  
  
"Ah!...Es geht schon! Spätestens nächste Woche wird ich den Schmerz nicht mehr spüren."  
  
Sie sah Nagi mit einem gequältem Lächeln an, bevor sie erneut ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen ließ.  
  
/Nur noch 15 Minuten dann hört die Stunde auf!/  
  
"Was seht ihr mich so an? Ich wird deswegen nicht mein Katana holen und 'Shi-ne!' brüllend anfangen euch hier abzumetzeln! Das war nur ein Scherz! Ich hab ehrlich verloren und bin ehrlich gesagt auch froh das ich mich nun endlich ausruhen kann!"  
  
Nach einer Pause sah sie zu ihrer Sportlehrerin.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt Schluss machen! Sind nur noch 5 Minuten und wir müssen uns auch noch umziehen."  
  
Diese nickte nur und begab sich zu den Umkleiden, um diese aufzuschließen. Nach einiger Zeit folgten ihr auch schon die ersten. Und bald standen nur noch Nagi, Elena und Farfarello in der Halle.  
  
"Wir sollten jetzt auch besser gehen!" Elena wollte sich umdrehen, doch als Farfarello ihre Schulter berührte ging sie auf die Knie.  
  
"Wir sollten die lieber ins Krankenhaus bringen!" Mit diesen Worten wies Nagi Farfarello an, Elena zu helfen, bevor er sich auf machte ihre Sachen zu holen.  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 5/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Als Farfarello Elena zum Auto trug, hörten sie hinter sich lauten Mädchengeschrei. Hatte Nagi nicht bedacht das ihre Sachen in der Mädchenumkleiden waren?  
  
"Warum trägst du mich eigentlich? Ich kann selber gehen, außerdem ist meine Schulter verletzt und nicht meine Beine! Die nicht mal doll!"  
  
Farfarello sah sie nur mit einem fiesen grinsen an, berührte noch einmal ihre verletzte Schulter. Dies lies Elena das Gesicht verziehen, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht laut aufzuschreien.  
  
Beim Wagen angekommen öffnet Schuldig die Tür.  
  
/Was macht Schuschu den hier? Hat der nicht noch Unterricht?/  
  
//Nö! Hab nur drei Stunden! Und wer hat dir gestattet mich Schuschu zu nennen?//  
  
"Aber?" Elena sah Schuldig verwundert an. Nagi kam mit ihren Sachen, verstaute diese im Kofferraum und kam dann zu den dreien nach vorne.  
  
"Ihre Schulter ist verletzt nicht ihre Beine! Glaubst du nicht auch, das sie alleine laufen bzw. stehen kann?"  
  
Die ersten Jungs kamen aus der Sporthalle und sahen die kleine Gruppe verwundert an. Nach einigem Getuschel kam einer der Jungs auf sie zu.  
  
"Das Klassenbuch?!"  
  
Er sah Elena noch eine Weile in Farfarellos Armen liegend an, bevor er sie schief angrinste. Als Elena dies bemerkte wurde sie rot und blickte verschämt zu Boden.  
  
"In meiner Tasche!...Ich wird's dir schnell holen." Stammelte sie, als sie versuchet aus Farfarellos Armen zu kommen, dieser lies sie jedoch nicht. Schuldig sah dem ganzen zu und hatte nichts besseres zu tun als Elena zu ärgern.  
  
//Du bist in den verliebt?! Soll ich mal fragen was er so über dich denkt?!//  
  
/Nein! Wenn du ihm das sagst bist du tot! Ich warne dich! Tu mir das nicht an!/  
  
Schuldig grinste nur noch breiter und begann die Gedanken des Jungen zu lesen.  
  
"Schuldig, lass das! Hol lieber das Klassenbuch. Miss Vargas muss ins Krankenhaus."  
  
Alle sahen sich erschrocken um und sahen sich Crawford gegenüber. Schuldig machte sich nach den Worten seines Leaders mit einem Schulterzucken auf den Weg zum Kofferraum. Dort angekommen suchte er in Elenas Tasche.  
  
/Nicht! Bitte lass ihn nicht die FFs finden!/  
  
Leider dachte Elena zu sehr und zu 'laut' an die FFs so das Schuldig neben den Klassenbuch auch noch einen Ordner mit FFs auspackte. Er kam wieder vor und übergab das Buch an den Jungen.  
  
//Interessant! Hättest du gedacht das man uns als so abgedreht hier ansieht?! Wusstest du das der Junge meinte wir könnten dich adoptiert haben? Er ist der Meinung das du genauso verrückt wie wir währst!//  
  
Elena sah Schuldig nur verdutzt an, dann wandelte sich ihr Blick in Wut auf ihn um.  
  
"WAS!?! Die glauben ich wäre so abgedreht wie ihr!..."  
  
Zum Glück waren keine ihrer Klassenkameraden in der Nähe.  
  
"...ich hab zwar immer bei den Test Farfarello oder Brad als Ergebnis gehabt, wobei Farf immer überwiegte, aber das bedeutet doch nicht das ich so bin wie ihr! Ihr seid SCHWARZ! Ich seid Mörder! Ihr habt alle besondere Fähigkeiten! Ihr...hmg!"  
  
Farfarello hatte Elena ihren Mund zugehalten, das Gekreische konnte man ja nicht mehr aushalten.  
  
"Farfarello!?! Muss das jetzt sein? Sie muss ins Krankenhaus!"  
  
Die nächsten Klassen kamen derweil, bemerkten Elena und Schwarz nicht. Alle bis auf einem. Als er sah das Elena in 'Gefahr' war überlegte er kurz.  
  
Schwarz hatte ihn noch nicht für voll genommen. Sie redeten weiterhin auf Farfarello ein, Elena doch endlich in den Wagen steigen zu lassen.  
  
Diese hatte 'ihr Retter' jedoch bemerkt und versuchte ihm von seiner Tat abzuhalten.  
  
Was sich als ziemlich schwierig heraus stellte. Farfarello hielt ihr immer noch den Mund zu und sie lag ja auch noch immer in seinen Armen.  
  
/Bombay! Nein! Verschwinde! Schnell!.../  
  
"hmg!..."  
  
Panik ergriff sie und Elena versuchte ihn zu warnen. Los zu kommen.  
  
Als sie keinen Ausweg mehr sah biss sie Farfarello in die Hand. Dieser spürte zwar den Schmerz nicht, sah Elena jedoch etwas verwundert an. Er hob seine Hand ein kleines Stück um zu sehen, ob vielleicht Blut floss. Dieses kleine Bisschen reichte Elena schon und sie schrie aus Leibeskräften.  
  
"Lauf Omi! Verschwinde von hier! Ich komm schon allein klar!...hmg!"  
  
Farfarello erkannt seinen Fehler sofort und drückte seine Hand wieder auf ihren Mund, jedoch zu spät. Omi war wie erstarrt stehen geblieben und sah Elena verwundert an  
  
Woher kannte sie seinen Namen? Er war noch mit dieser Frage beschäftigt als Schuldig auch schon auf ihn zukam. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe war ihm nun gewiss.  
  
Elena sah Omi direkt in die Augen, durchdringend, das er lieber verschwinden sollte.  
  
/Nun mach schon! Flieh endlich!/  
  
Sie blieb ruhig in Farfarellos Armen, versuchte jedoch durch bewegen ihres Kopfes dessen Hand von ihrem Mund zu bekommen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Farfarellos Gesicht, versuchte zu erkennen was dieser Dachte. Als sie nur fies angegrinst wurde, sah sie zu Omi zurück. Dieser war jedoch nicht mehr da, Elena sah nur noch eine Person in der Turnhalle verschwinden. Schuldig kam nun wieder auf sie zu, machte eine Tür des Wagens auf und bedeutete Farfarello, Elena in den Wagen zu 'verfrachten'.  
  
Was dieser auch nicht gerade zärtlich machte. Elena musste aufschreien als ihre Schulter gegen die Rückbank prallte.  
  
Doch gegen ihre Erwartung setzte sich nicht Nagi neben sie sondern Schuldig. Crawford wies Nagi an sich an ihre andere Seite zu setzen, doch Farfarello war schneller.  
  
Nun saß sie zwischen zwei Irren fest. Einer der sie wie ein 'Neues Spielzeug' ansah und sie aus einem Auge bedrohlich anfunkelte, während er an einem Messer leckte. Und einem der ihren Ordner mit WK-FFs in den Händen hielt und diese anscheinend vorhatte zu lesen.  
  
Verzweifelt sah Elena nach vorne, Crawford und Nagi saßen nur schweigend da. Als sie losfuhren, drehte sich Elena Schuldig zu um zu sehen welche der ganzen FFs er zuerst lesen würde.  
  
/Bitte, Gott, wenn es dich geben sollt, lass ihn erst die 'Harmlosen' lesen!/  
  
//Was bezeichnest du den bitte schön als Harmlos? Das Register ist ja schon schlimm!//  
  
Elena starrte nur auf die Bezeichnungen des Registers, auf welche Schuldig mit den Fingern deutete.  
  
'Farfi+Nagi'; 'Farfi+Schu'; 'Farfi+Yohji'; 'Farfi+Aya'; Farfi+Ken'; ...  
  
//Hast du eigentlich auch andere? Oder hast du etwa einen Narren a Farfarello gefressen?//  
  
Elena zeigte verteidigend auf andere Registerabschnitte.  
  
'Schu+Yohji'; 'Schu+Aya'; ...  
  
/Ob er recht hat?...ich meine, er sieht ja auch nicht schlecht aus. ...nein! Dafür ist mir mein Leben zu wertvoll!.../  
  
Sie drehte sich vorsichtig zu Farfarello und sah wieder in dessen Auge und musste schwer Schlucken.  
  
/JA. Mein Leben ist mir 'dafür' zu wichtig!/  
  
Als sie sich wieder versuchte zu entspannen, verzog sie das Gesicht. Eine Schmerzwelle über kam sie. Nachdem es erträglicher wurde machte sie ihre Augen wieder auf und sah das Crawford sie anscheinend, durch den Rückspiegel, beobachtete.  
  
/Wann kommen wir den endlich am Kraken haus an?! Das kann man ja nicht mehr lange ertragen!/  
  
//Was kann man nicht ertragen? Das Farfarello dich so 'liebevoll' ansieht, oder das ich deine FFs lese?//  
  
Elena sah Schuldig nur verständnislos an.  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 6/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus dauerte nun schon eine Stunde. Elena wurde immer unruhiger, sie versuchte aus Crawfords Gesicht zu erfahren, ob er überhaupt wusste, wo das Krankenhaus war. /Zu Fuß braucht man von der Halle aus doch nur `ne Viertelstunde. Aber wir fahren schon seit EINER stunde durch die Gegend!... Er glaubt doch nicht etwa, dass Omi und die Anderen uns verfolgen werden?!/  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zu Farfarello und ohne es zu merken, rückte sie ein Stück zu Schuldig. Als sie zu diesem sah, flüchtete sie zurück zu dem Iren. Schuldig war in einer der 'harten' FFs vertieft. Und mit jedem Absatz verfinsterte sich seine Miene. Als sie eine der Zeilen las, um zu erfahren, welche FF es ist, musste sie entsetzt feststellen, dass es eine von ihren eigenen war. Sie schluckte schwer und rückte noch ein Stück von ihm weg. Doch als sie Farfarello berührte, zuckte sie zusammen, drehte langsam ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihm ins Auge. Mit einem verängstigten Lächeln zog sie sich zurück, schloss ihre Augen und betete, dass sie endlich ankamen, wo auch immer Crawford hinfuhr.  
  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie, dass Messer an ihrer Kehle nicht sofort, sondern nur einen 'leicht' entsetzten Nagi, der sie böse anfunkelte. "Farfarello! Das ist nicht witzig! Leg das Messer weg, oder willst du die nächsten Tagen in deiner 'ich-hab-mich-lieb-Jacke' verbringen?"  
  
Elena blickte nun zu Farfarello, dann dessen Arm entlang bis zu dem sich entfernenden Messer. Ihr Gesicht verlor sämtliche Farbe und sie sank in sich zusammen. Als sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, sah sie Crawford an.  
  
"Hier rechts! Ich steig aus! Ich geh zurück zur Schule und lass mir einen Krankenwagen kommen!"  
  
Dieser fuhr tatsächlich die nächste Straße rechts rein, hielt jedoch nicht an. Nach ein paar Querstraßen fuhr er eine Auffahrt hinauf. Elena sah sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie? Und seit wann stand dieses Haus in ihrer Stadt?  
  
Alle stiegen aus. Auch Elena, jedoch mit erheblichen Schwierigkeiten. "DAS ist nicht das Krankenhaus!", sprach sie ihren ersten Gedanken laut aus.  
  
Langsam ging sie einige Schritte auf das Gebäude zu, versuchte zu erkennen, wo sie war, was das für ein Gebäude war.  
  
Ihre Hand schien nach dem Haus zu greifen, doch sie zog sie schnell zurück, fasste mit der anderen an ihre Schulter und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Nachdem sie sich wieder zu der Gruppe umdrehte, sah sie diese nur fragend an, formte mit ihrem Mund Worte, doch es kam kein Ton über ihre Lippen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie taumelte ein paar Schritte zurück. Schuldig hatte derweil den Ordner beiseite gelegt und kam nun auf sie zu.  
  
//Angst?//  
  
Elenas Augen suchten die Umgebung ab. Flucht! Sie musste fliehen. Aber wohin? Ihr Blick fiel auf eins der Häuser auf der anderen Straßenseite.  
  
/O.K. Ort gefunden... aber wie dahin?/  
  
Sie sah von Schuldig zu den anderen Dreien und wieder zurück. Elena hatte nur eine Chance, aber ob sie die auch weitestgehend unverletzt überstehen würde? Nur noch ein Gedanke quälte sie: Was, wenn sie es nicht schaffte?  
  
/Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Darky! Einfach drauf los! Sie werden dir schon nicht wehtun!... Verdammt! Verdammt! Ich wollte doch mit diesen 'Selbstgesprächen' aufhören!/  
  
Aber es half, Elena ging langsam noch ein paar Schritte zurück, verzog ihr Gesicht als sie gegen etwas stieß und dadurch ihre Hand auf die verletzte Schulter drückte. So schnell es ging öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder. Schuldig und die anderen waren nur minimal näher gekommen. Der Abstand war nun groß genug, Elena schluckte noch einmal sämtliche Ängste und Befürchtungen hinunter. Als sie den nächsten Schritt zurück machte, verharrte sie mitten in der Bewegung, sah noch einmal zu Farfarello und Nagi, ehe sie auch schon los sprintete.  
  
Sie lief an dem Deutschen vorbei direkt auf Farfarello zu. Crawford musste grinsen, da er wusste das Elenas Flucht scheitern würde. Er hatte den anderen genau gesagt was Elena machen würde, so das diese effektiv darauf reagieren konnten. Doch es kam anders. Eigentlich sollte Sie Farfarello umrennen und Nagi sie dann durch Telekinese aufhalten.  
  
Man konnte es dem Amerikaner richtig im Gesicht ablesen, das er nicht glauben konnte das sich Elena nicht an das hielt was er zuvor in einer Vision gesehen hatte.  
  
Sie rannte nämlich Nagi um, bevor sie einen Hacken schluck und hinter dem Wagen verschwand.  
  
Einige Minuten sahen ihr die Vier noch sprachlos nach, ehe Crawford seine Stimme wieder fand.  
  
"HINTER HER!"  
  
Sofort liefen Farfarello und Schuldig los, dicht gefolgt von Nagi. Crawford stand jedoch noch eine Weile bewegungslos da, versuchte seinen Fehler zu erkennen. Mit einem leisen Fluchen folgte er dann den anderen.  
  
Elena bekam gar nicht mit was sie da eigentlich gemacht hatte. Sie rannte einfach nur weiter auf ihr Versteck zu. Musste dann jedoch kurz an der Straße warten, da sie ja nicht von einem Auto überfahren werden wollte.  
  
Auf der anderen Straßenseite angekommen drehte sie sich erst mal um, um zu sehen ob ihre Flucht geglückt war. Doch da kam auch schon Schwarz auf sie zu, ohne noch mal Luftholen zu können lief Elena weiter. Ein Schmerz in ihrer linken Seite, zwang sie langsamer zu werden. /Verdammt Darky! Du sitzt echt in der Tinte. Schuschu weiß sicherlich schon wo du dich verstecken wolltest!/  
  
Elena stolperte, konnte sich nur mit mühe vor einem Sturz waren. Ein erneute Blick zurück, sagte ihr das es an der Zeit war, noch einen Zahn zuzulegen. Die Straße war leer, nur vereinzelnd konnte man ein Auto vorbei fahren sehen. Als Elena eine Person vor sich sehe konnte waren ihr so ziemlich alle Konsequenzen egal. Ein Übelkeitsgefühl überkam sie und sie musste sich zwingen nicht stehen zu bleiben.  
  
"Mister! Hey! Sir!"  
  
Elena war nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, doch er schien nicht auf ihr Rufe zu reagieren.  
  
Mit Mühe und letzter Kraft überholte sie ihn und blieb dann schwer Atmend vor ihm stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm vorbei zu der immer näher kommenden Gruppe. Der Herr sah sie nur verwundert an, folgte ihrem Blick aber nicht weiter.  
  
"Was haben Sie den? Wollen Sie etwas von mir?" Fragt er schließlich, um Elenas Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. Diese sah ihn nur bittend an, holte tief Luft und richtete sich langsam auf. Wobei sie beinahe das Bewusstsein verlor.  
  
"Hilfe!"  
  
Bracht sie noch her raus, streckte dabei ihren Arm in seine Richtung, bevor sie zusammen brach. Erst jetzt sah er endlich hinter sich und seine Augen weiteten sich schlagartig. So schnell er konnte hob er Elena vom Boden auf und rannte auf eins der Autos zu, die am Straßenrand parkten.  
  
Mit gekonnter Leichtigkeit schnallte er sie an und hechtete zur Fahrerseite, setzte sich und ließ den Motor an. Ein letzter Blick in den Rückspiegel und er trat aufs Gas. Mit quietschenden Reifen setzte sich der Wagen langsam in Bewegung, bevor er dann beschleunigte und um die nächste Ecke bog.  
  
Farfarello war bis auf wenige Meter zu dem Wagen vorgedrungen, in dem Elena verfrachtet wurde. Mit einem Hechtsprung versuchte er ihn noch zu erreichen, bevor dieser losfuhr, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Langsam stand er auf und drehte sich seinen restlichen Teammitgliedern zu, wobei sein Blick an Crawford hingen blieb.  
  
"Sie wird sicherlich nicht in eins der hiesigen Krankenhäuser gebracht werden, um dort von der Polizei befragt zu werden!"  
  
Meinte Nagi als er die Blicke des Irren sah, richtete seinen dann aber auch auf Crawford. Dieser schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf, wand sich Schuldig zu.  
  
"Hast du in seinen Gedanken erfahren können, wo er sie hinbringt?" "Nicht ins Krankenhaus!" Erwidert diese nur, sah dann in die Richtung in die der Wagen gefahren war und schien sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 7/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: meiner Tanzgruppe aus dem Sportunterricht!!  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Es musste schon einige Zeit vergangen sein als Elena wieder zu sich kam. Als sie sich umsah bemerkte sie jedoch das sie sich in einem fahrenden Auto befand. Ihr Blick wanderte vom Seitenfenster zur Frontscheibe, runter auf das Amaturenbrett.  
  
Wessen Wagen war das? Und warum war sie nicht in de Schule?  
  
"Wach?!"  
  
Eine Männerstimme neben ihr lies sie zusammenzucken. Elena drehte ihren Kopf vorsichtig in die Richtung aus der sie kam.  
  
"Wo...bin ich?...Was ist passiert?!..."  
  
Ihr Blick war noch verschwommen, sie kannte die Stimme zwar irgendwo her, konnte sie aber niemanden zuordnen. Zu dem konnte Elena den Fahrer des Wagens auch nicht recht erkennen, nur die schemenhaften Umrisse seines Körpers.  
  
"Du bist von einer ....ähm....Schläger-Gruppe geflohen, die dich verfolgt hatte. Als du vor mir zusammengebrochen bist hab ich dich vor ihnen gerettet, indem ich dich in meinen Wagen geschafft hab und los gefahren bin."  
  
Elenas Blick klärte sich etwas, eben so ihre Gedanken, sie wendete ihren Kopf jedoch ab. Sah auf die Straße und versuchte zu erkennen wo sie nun schon wieder war.  
  
/Schwarz ist doch keine Schlägergruppe! Na ja, für einen Leihen könnte es so aussehen. Aber das ist dann schon sehr weit hergeholt!/ Ihre Gedanken verweilten noch einen Augenblick bei Schwarz, ehe sie sich wieder wichtigeren Dingen widmen wollte.  
  
"Du hast echt Glück gehabt das ich in der Nähe war! Wer weiß was die mit dir gemacht hätten?!...." Elena sah wieder zu dem Fahrer des Wagens, misstrauisch. Sie wusste zwar das er ihr nichts böses wollte, sicher war sie sich aber nicht.  
  
"Schwarz.....sie hätte mir nicht wirklich was getan......aber ich bin froh das ich ihnen denn noch entkommen konnte."  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und grinste verstohlen, merkte nicht das ihr 'Retter' sie verwundert ansah, bevor er sich wieder auf den Verkehr konzentrierte.  
  
Als sich Elena anders hinsetzen wollte, fuhr ihr ein stechender Schmerz durch die Schulter. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und verzog das Gesicht. Nur langsam fiel ihr wieder ein das Schwarz sie ja eigentlich zu einem Krankenhaus bringen sollte. Elenas Hand hielt fast schon automatisch ihre verletzte Schulter. Sie blinzelte, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Nur vereinzelt konnte sie ihre Umgebung noch wahrnehmen.  
  
Als sie erneut zu der fahrenden Person sah erkannte sie ihn langsam, doch sein Name war ihr noch immer ein Rätsel.  
  
"Bist du schwer verletzt, oder muss ich dich zum Krankenhaus bringen. Da werden sie dich dann aber sicherlich zuerst suchen."  
  
Elena nickte nur leicht, drehte ihren Kopf wieder in Fahrtrichtung und schloss die Augen.  
  
"JA! Nur nicht wieder zurück zu dem irren Deutschen!...."  
  
Sie sah doch noch einmal hilflos zu ihrem 'Retter', bevor sie sich wieder von ihrer Umgebung zu verabschieden begann.  
  
Elena bemerkte somit nicht mehr das sie von Obern bin Unten mit einem besorgtem Blick gemustert wurde. Der Mann legte einen anderen Gang ein und bog in eine der Querstraßen ein. Elena konnte noch sehen das sie auf ein Gebäude zufuhren, welches sie kannte. Doch wo was war in diesem Gebäude? Und woher kannte sie es?  
  
In einem halbwachem Zustand versuchte sie diese Fragen zu klären und nebenbei wieder ganz zu sich zu kommen. Was ihr jedoch beides nicht gelang, zu mindestens hatte sie es geschafft diesen halbwachen Zustand beizubehalten. Mit trüben Blick versuchte sie nun eins der andern Gebäude zu erkennen, um zu erfahren wo sie war. Das Auto fuhr weiter gerade aus, auf eine Gestallt zu, welche schon auf sie vor dem Haus zu warten schien.  
  
Immer langsamer wurde der Wagen, je näher sie der Person kamen. Mit laufendem Motor heilten sie einige Meter von ihr entfernt an. Warteten bis diese sich zu ihnen ins Auto setze. Verwundert sah sie Elena an, bevor sie sich anschnallte und sie weiter fuhren.  
  
Nun war Elena mit zwei, ihr unbekannten, Personen in diesem Wagen. In einer nicht gerade besonders guten Verfassung. Das ganze erinnerte sie an eine der vielen Dokus die sie über ungeklärte Verbrechen gesehen hatte. Sie sank in sich zusammen, bekam noch einige Gesprächsfetzen mit bevor sie in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
"Schwarz.....zusammengebrochen....gerettet....."  
  
"....sie sich selber retten.......an Schulter verletzt........."  
  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch war das Erste was Elena seit dem wieder vernahm. Als sich ein Körper über sie beugte schlug sie ihre Augen auf. Schloss sie aber sofort wieder, da sie von der Sonne geblendet wurde. Sachte wurde sie hoch gehoben und etwas bzw. jemand verdeckte die Sonne. Elena öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen einen Spaltbreit, blinzelte dann.  
  
"Wo....wo bin ich?..." fragte sie, bevor sie die Person erkennen konnte, welche sie im Arm hielt.  
  
"In unserem Versteck!...Na ja, da vor trifft es eher!" Eine Stimme neben ihr ließ Elena ihren Blick zu dem Körper des anderen Wandern. Sie suchte nach der Person die ihr diese Information gab. Drehte dabei ihren Oberkörper dies ließ sie ihr Gesicht wieder vor Schmerz verziehen.  
  
"Du bist verletzt!...Was ist passiert?...Wo genau...." Weitere Fragen folgten doch Elena hörte nicht hin. Sie schwieg, die beiden würden noch früh genug Antworten auf ihre Fragen bekommen. Doch im Moment brauchte sie erst mal ein starkes Schmerzmittel. Elena sah nur noch einmal zu ihrem 'Retter', bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und versuchte sich zu entspannen, ohne das ihre Schulter sich gleich wieder meldete.  
  
Sie merkte kaum das sie langsam zu dem Gebäude getragen wurde, vor welchem das Auto angehalten hatte. Erst als es um sie herum dunkel wurde öffnet sie ihre Augen wieder vorsichtig. Jedoch zu früh, da das Deckenlicht kurze Zeit später aufflackerte. Elena hob eine Hand um ihre Augen vor dem Licht zu schützen, wodurch eine weitere Schmerzwelle ihren Körper erfasste. Sei konnte ein Aufschreien nicht verhindern, Elena ließ ihre Hand so schnell wie möglich wieder sinken. Fasste sich mit der anderen Hand an die verletzte Schulter. Ihr wurde Schwarz vor Augen und ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und der Kälte breitete sich in ihr aus.  
  
Um ihr herum brach eine Hecktick aus, die zweite Person, welche ihr zuvor die Information gab, beugte sich über sie und tastete nach ihrer Halsschlagader, um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Kurz darauf folgten Anweisungen für den Mann der sie hielt und die beiden eilten einen Flur entlang. Elena wurde von ihnen zu einem der vielen Zimmer getragen, dessen Tür anscheinet verschlossen war. Im Laufschritt machte sich der andere auf etwas zu holen, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 8/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: Mir....ne, dem WeißKreuz RPG hier!!!  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena kam langsam wieder zu sich, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Die Angst wieder von den Schmerzen überrannt zu werden, half ihr dabei. Sie blinzelte leicht, bemerkte das sie einen Verbannt um ihre Schulter hatte. Ohne es zu wollen richtete sie sich langsam auf, vorsichtig um ihre Schulter nicht zu sehr zu belasten. Das erste was Elena sah war ein blondes Haarbüschel, welches auf dem Rand von dem Bett lag. Sie schluckte, sah dann an sich herunter. Ihr Gesicht wurde kreide bleich, ein Geräusch auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers holte sie aus ihrer Starre.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Leise fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ein Junge kam auf sie zu. Elenas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, sie tastete nach der Bettdecke, welche an ihr runtergerutscht war als sie sich aufrichtete. Als ihre Finger den Saum berührten, zog sie diese hoch. Hielt sie vor ihren Oberkörper, blickte dabei auf den Boden vor ihm. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer und er blieb einige Meter vor ihr stehen. Betrachtete sie eine Weile, ehe er sie mit einem Lächeln zu beruhigen versuchte. Sein Blick wanderte von ihr zu dem Körper, welcher auf dem Bett gebeugt, schlief. Elena folgte seinem Blick, sie hatte mittlerweile wieder Farbe bekommen, mehr als ihr lieb war. Ihre Gedanken versuchten zu erraten, wer ihr den Verbannt angelegt hatte. Sie fuhr dabei mit einer Hand über diesen.  
  
"Keiner von uns hat dich verbunden!"  
  
Elena sah auf, sichtlich geschockt über die Aussage, suchte sie Blickkontakt mit dem anderen, um in seinen Augen zu erkennen was er damit meinte.  
  
/Wenn es keiner von ihnen war, wer war es dann? Ich kann mich ja schlecht selbst verbunden haben..../  
  
Ich Gegenüber konnte entweder Gedanken lesen, oder man sah es Elena an das sie sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen schien, denn er gab ihr eine Antwort.  
  
"Eine Freundin von uns war zufällig zu besuch. Sie hat sich um deine Verletzungen gekümmert als du Ohnmächtig wurdest. Sie möchte gerne mit dir über die Leute reden die dir das angetan haben. Das heißt wenn du dafür bereit bist?!"  
  
Er bedachte Elena dabei mit einem besorgtem, aber auch drängendem Blick, wobei er leicht zu der Person nickte die auf 'ihrem' Bett schlief. Diese begann sich langsam zu bewegen, wachte anscheinen auf. Als Elena in das Gesicht dieser Person sehen konnte blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen.  
  
"Er?!" Begeistert sprach sie dies jedoch ehr fragend aus, achtete dabei auf jede Bewegung von ihm.  
  
"Morgen! Geht's dir besser?" kam es verschlafen von ihm, als er sie mit müden Augen ansah.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Elena sich wieder gefasst hatte. Sie versuchte danach aufzustehen um mit der 'Freundin' der beiden zu reden. Jedoch gelang ihr der erste Versuch nicht, da sie vergas das sie noch immer an der Schulter verletzt war. Beim dritten Versuch schaffte sie es, sah sie dann jedoch einem viel größerem Problem gegenüber.  
  
Elena stand vor dem Bett und tastete nach der Decke, zog diese dann so schnell wie möglich vor sich. Die beiden Herren beobachteten sie bei ihren Versuchen aufzustehen, als sie dann jedoch nach der Decke griff, erkannte der jüngere der beiden warum sie dies tat und drehte seinen Kopf beschämt zur Seite.  
  
"Tu...tut....tut mir leid!...."  
  
Elena sah von ihm zu seinem Freund, welcher nicht so recht dessen Reaktion zu verstehen schien. Nur langsam dämmerte es ihm und er versuchte sich nicht einmal rauszureden. Lies statt dessen seinen Blick nochmals über sie gleiten.  
  
"Wie alt bist du noch mal?"  
  
Mit einem eher gezwungenem Lächeln sah Elena ihn an, bevor sie wieder zu Worten fand.  
  
"Wenn, ihr BITTE gehen würdet. Ich möchte mich gerne umziehen!" Sie sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Bemerkte das ihre Klamotten nicht da waren."...ähm....könntet ihr mir wohl Sachen zum anziehen leihen, meine sind irgendwie weg?!"  
  
Der Jüngere ging zur Tür und wollte diese gerade öffnen als auch schon eine weitere Person den Raum betrat.  
  
Verschwitzte braune Haare, noch einige Schweißperlen auf der Stirn. Kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt, allen in allem ein süßer Junge. Nicht zu alt, aber dennoch älter als sie selber. Als er Elena und die beiden anderen bemerkte, drehte er sich um und wollte dem Raum wieder verlassen. Prallte jedoch beim ersten Schritt mit einem rothaarigem Mann zusammen, welcher dicht gefolgt von einer rothaarigen Frau, die Gruppe im Zimmer kritisch musterte. Für einige Minuten herrschte vollkommene Stille und die Personen im Zimmer wirkten wie erstarrt. Erst als Elenas Decke auf den Boden fiel redeten alle wie wild durcheinander.  
  
Das erste was Elena machte war jedoch die Decke wieder vor ihren Oberkörper zu ziehen.  
  
"RUHE!" eine laute Frauenstimme versuchet die Lage unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Tatsächlich wurde es sogar leise und alle sahen die rothaarige Frau an.  
  
"Jungs, ihr geht mal lieber aus dem Zimmer. Ich werde eurer Freundin helfen. Wenn wir fertig sind kommen wir ins Wohnzimmer." Sie tauschte noch ein paar Blicke mit den Abgesprochenen aus bevor diese den Raum verließen. Wendete sich dann Elena zu und ging auf einen Schrank zu, welchen Elena zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, holte ein Pullover und eine Hose heraus und brachte sie Ihr. Irritiert nahm Elena die Klamotten entgegen.  
  
"Glaubst du, du schaffst es alleine, oder soll ich dir helfen?...Ach ja wir haben uns ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Du kannst mich Manx nennen und wie heißt du?"  
  
Etwas überrascht über die Freundlichkeit, zog Elena den Pullover über ihren Kopf und antwortete ihr unter anfangenden Schmerzen.  
  
"Ich heiß Elena, Elena Vargas. ...Ich schaff das, glaub ich, ganz gut alleine!....ähm....wessen Sachen sind das eigentlich?" "Ist das denn so wichtig, Elena?"  
  
Manx hatte sich derweil vor ihr hingestellt und die Arme verschränkt. Elena schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf, ahnte sie doch schon wessen es waren Sie zog sich vorsichtig die Hose an und stellte sich hin. Wartete nun darauf das ihr Manx den Weg zum Wohnzimmer zeigte.  
  
"Ich glaub das ihr ein paar Infos über Schwarz haben wollt, oder irre ich mich da?...."  
  
Elena machte langsam ein paar Schritte auf die Zimmertür zu, drehte sich dann jedoch zu Manx um, musterte sie mit kritischem Blick. Wenn Manx nun denken würde das, das nur eine Falle von Schwarz war? Wenn man ihr einen Sender angebracht hatte? Oder Schuldig ihre Gedanken überwachte? Aber Manx schien sich über solche Möglichkeiten keine Gedanken zu machen. Sie kam vielmehr erleichtert auf Elena zu und öffnete ihr die Tür. Wartete bis diese aus dem Zimmer trat und zog die Tür ins Schloss. Manx führte Elena zu einer Treppe und Bittete sie, diese hinunter zu gehen, sie würde gleich folgen, müsse aber noch mal telefonieren. Unschlüssig folgte sie der Bitte und mit jedem Schritt den sie nach unten machte, breitete sich ein Kippeln in ihrem Bauch aus, gefolgt von Nervosität.  
  
Wo würde sie hinkommen wenn sie unten war? Und warum sollte sie alleine runtergehen?  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 9/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: ks.zeise@t-online.de  
  
Widmung: zwei ganz Spezielen Jungs!^^  
  
Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Keiner dieser süßen Boys von weiß Kreuz gehört mir... die rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen Typen... ich habe hier nicht vor, irgendwelche rechte zu verletzen... weiterhin verdien ich kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar spenden hätte ich nichts einzuwenden  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Treppe schien sich in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken. Elenas Herz schlug gegen ihren Brustkorb, als wollte es jeden Moment ihren Körper verlassen. Dies hatte jedoch zu Folge das ihre Schulter wieder anfing zu schmerzen. Elena war es nun eigentlich egal wo sie ankommen würde, Hauptsache es hörte endlich auf. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich an dem Geländer fest, mit der anderen berührte sie vorsichtig ihren Bauch. Etwas in ihr sagte das sie entweder was essen sollte, oder schleunigst zu einem Waschbecken musste. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf und Bilder flackerten vor ihren Augen auf. Aus einzelnen Bildern wurden ganze Szenen, bis auf einmal alles schwarz wurde. Nur mit mühe konnte sich Elena auf den Beinen halten, stolperte jedoch die letzten Stufen hinunter. Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte sie die Stimmen ihrer Freunde zu hören, doch als sie sich auf diese konzentrierte, um sie besser zu verstehen, verstummten sie. Schwer atmend sank Elena zu Boden, die Augen geschlossen und sich mit einer Hand noch immer am Geländer festhaltend. Sie hörte Schritte von mehreren Personen auf sich zukommen und realisierte erst spät das sie wohl einen ganz schönen Krach gemacht haben musste.  
  
"Geht's? Bist du verletzt? Was ist passiert?!" eine besorgte Stimme neben ihr ließ Elena langsam wieder die Augen öffnen. Sie ergriff eine ihr hingehaltene Hand und ließ sich aufhelfen. Schüttelte dabei ihren Kopf um klare Gedanken fassen zu können.  
  
"Danke, aber es ist nichts. Ich hab nur kurz nicht darauf geachtet wo ich hingehe." Versuchte sie sich eher selber einzureden, den das was da eben mit ihr passiert war, war ihr schon einmal widerfahren. Damals jedoch nicht in dem Ausmaß, es war nur leichte Übelkeit gewesen und nur ein Bild, kein ganzer 'Film' und damals ging es auch nur um einen Mathe-Test den sie schreiben würde, aber diesmal? Ein ganzer Filmausschnitt und sie konnte sich noch nicht mal mehr an alle Einzelheiten erinnern. Doch irgendetwas in ihr sagte das es mehr als wichtig war.  
  
Die Jungs führten sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie erst mal auf der Couch platz nahm. In einem Halbkreis setzten sich alle um Elena herum und warteten auf Manx.  
  
"Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen, oder trinken?" Elena nickte, hatte sie ja seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen. Wie spät war es eigentlich, die Schule war bestimmt schon zu Ende. Der Jüngste der Gruppe eilte zu einer der Türen und kam kurze Zeit darauf mit einem Brötchen und einem Glas Wasser wieder. Nach einer Weile kam dann auch Manx, sie setzte sich jedoch nicht wie die anderen vor Elena, sondern blieb hinter ihnen stehen.  
  
"Deine Eltern sind informiert wo du bist. Nun erzähl uns mal was genau du über Schwarz weißt und warum sie dich entführen wollten!" Zwei der Jungs sahen Elena nun entsetzt an, wussten sie ja noch nichts von der Entführung. Als Elena ihnen in die Augen sah, schluckte sie einen bissen vom Brötchen runter, holte Luft um ihnen alles sagen zu können. Doch ihr wurde wieder schwarz vor Augen und die selben Bilder wie zuvor zogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei. Für alle Anwesenden sah es so aus als halte sie nur die Luft an, doch als sie ihre Augen wieder auf machte und die Luft mit einem Schlag ihre Lungen verließ, erkannten sie das etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Elena bemerkte den besorgten Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern, holte Luft um diesmal wirklich zu antworten.  
  
"Es...ist nichts!....Mir geht's gut,, sind wahrscheinlich nur Auswirkungen von der Ohnmacht!...Ich soll euch sagen was genau passiert ist?"  
  
Skeptisch sieht der Rothaarige Elena an, sagt jedoch dazu nichts. "Ja! Warum haben sie es auf dich abgesehen?!" kam es stattdessen von ihm und er sah sie nun durchdringend an. Elena schluckte schwer, wusste sie ja erst selber nicht warum, bis eben!  
  
"Nun! Ich denke sie wollen mich für ihre 'Sache' gewinnen. Meine 'Fähigkeit' nutzen, oder einfach Infos über euch haben. Genauso könnten sie aber auch wollen das ich nichts über sie ausplaudre!" Ohne wirklich Luft zu holen , sprudelten ihr die Worte aus dem Mund. Alle warteten gespannt was sie noch sagen würde, aber sie schwieg. Es schienen Minuten zu sein in denen niemand was sagte. Nur allmählich überwanden sie den 'Schock' und ihr Jüngster setzte an etwas zu sagen, brachte aber keinen Ton über seine Lippen.  
  
"Aber warum sollte ich dir nicht helfen als sie dich in ihren Wagen verfrachten wollten?!" Elena sah ihn verdutzt an, hatte sie ihn damals doch 'gerettet'.  
  
"Äh....Omi? Ich wusste das ich mich befreien würde. Genauso wie ich wusste das mich Yotan retten würde. Ich war zudem nie wirklich in Gefahr!" entgegnete sie ihm und blickte ihm dabei in die Augen. Sie bemerkte somit nur das Omi sie misstrauisch ansah, jedoch nicht die Blicke der anderen. Bis sie ein leises Gemurmel von den beiden rothaarigen Personen vernahm.  
  
"Du WUSSTEST das Yohji dich retten würde und du warst nie wirklich in Gefahr?!? Woher? Warum sollten wir nun nicht davon ausgehen das du noch nicht mit ihnen unter einer Decke steckst!?"  
  
Bei den letzten Worten musste Elena unweigerlich anfangen zu schmunzeln, erkannte dann jedoch das der andere es ernst gemeint hatte. Sie atmete aus und schien nicht sehr erfreut über diese Frage zu sein.  
  
"Ich...na ja....ich kann....in die.....Zukunft sehen! Das zeigt sich immer mal in Krisen Zeiten bei mir. Entweder ich träume davon, oder so wie eben. Das mir schwarz vor Augen wird, darum wollten sie mich wahrscheinlich entführen, ...." sie verstummte, hatte sie das eben wirklich gesagt?!  
  
Wieder herrschte Stille, alle schienen die neuen Informationen erst mal verarbeiten zu müssen. Die Stille schien sie zu erdrücken und Elena wurde mit jeder Sekunde nervöser. Diese Ruhe gefiel ihr nicht, entweder glaubten sie ihr, oder sie hatte ein Problem mehr zu lösen.  
  
"Daher kanntest du auch Omis und Yohjis Namen?!"  
  
Elena nickte nur, unfähig dem jungen Mann zu antworten. Nach einiger Zeit machte sie dann doch den Mund auf, da es ihr wieder zu leise wurde.  
  
"Ebenso wie eure und die von Schwarz. ....Das einzige was ich wieder vergessen habe sind die Codenamen von euch, so wohl die von euch als auch den groß Teil von den anderen."  
  
Es glich eher einem verzweifelten Versuch wieder ein Gespräche anzufangen als eine ernst gemeinte Auskunft.  
  
"Wirklich?!....Dann kannst du uns ja sicher die Namen nennen!"  
  
Sie schien das Interesse von Manx geweckt zu haben. Aber was Elena wunderte war das sich die beiden Gruppen anscheinend wohl immer nur mit ihren Decknamen angesprochen haben und nur Schwarz die richtigen Namen von allen kannten.  
  
/Wahrscheinlich durch Schuschus Fähigkeiten!/  
  
Doch etwas verwundert über diese Tatsache stammelte sie einige Namen vor sich hin.  
  
"Oracle, Mastermind, äh....Farfi, Bombay, Hidaka, ....."  
  
Zuerst wurde ihr aufmerksam zugehört doch schon nach Farfi wurde sie komisch angesehen und als sie dann auch noch mit den Namen von ihnen an fing wollte die Gruppe ihren Ohren nicht mehr trauen.  
  
"STOP! Stop! Das reicht....Wir wollten eigentlich die Namen von Schwarz wissen, nicht ihre Decknamen und unsere kennen wir glaub ich auch ganz gut!" Wurde sie dann auch ziemlich schnell von Yohji unterbrochen. Ungläubig kam es jedoch von einem anderen. "Du hast Farfarello FARFI genannt!?! Dir ist schon klar das der Typ verrückt ist?!!" Als Elena dies hörte wurde sie knall rot, sah zu Boden bevor sie mit ernstem Blick diese Person ansehen konnte um ihr das erklären zu können.  
  
"Ken! Es bleibt mir doch wohl offen wie ich ihn nenne! Ich könnte ihn genauso gut Jei nennen, nur hört er auf diesen Namen nicht! Ich bin zudem auch nicht gerade einfallsreich ihm andere Namen zu verpassen die ihn gut treffen, da sind andere besser in ihren FFs! Es gibt in jeder Gruppe eine Ausnahme, er ist es halt bei Schwarz und wenn es dich interessiert DU bist es bei Weiß. Allen kann man mehrere Namen geben die sogar stimmen nur bei euch ist es schwer." Sie holte kurz Luft um dann jedoch abrupt auf zu hören. Nur langsam dämmerte ihr was sie gerade getan hatte. "...Nun wisst ihr woher ich auch noch was über euch und eure Vergangenheit weiß. Das ist auch einer der Gründe warum, vor allem Mastermind hinter mir her is. Er ist nicht gerade begeistert über einige der FFs aus meiner Sammlung. Ihm gefallen die Parings nicht!"  
  
Elena kicherte zunächst nur leiser für sich, bei dem Gedanken an Schuldigs Reaktion auf die FF wo Ken und Farf ein Paar waren, wurde jedoch immer lauter. Die Verwirrung in den Gesichtern der anderen gab ihr den Rest, sie lachte, lachte über das was sie schon vor ein paar Tagen in einem Traum gesehen hatte. Doch ihre Gedanken hingen noch an der Vision von eben und deswegen hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl. Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 10/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: Devilchan@schwarzkreuz.zzn.com oder Devilchan@weisskreuz.zzn.com  
  
Widmung: Einem ganz speziellem Jungen, der vor einiger Zeit Geburtstag hatte! Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest wieder einzubauen), ...  
  
Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir immer noch keiner der Jungs denn die Rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen... weiterhin verdien ich auch kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar Spenden für eine neue Tastertour würde ich mich nicht abgeneigt zeigen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ich will gar nichts mehr wissen. Sie sollte lieber nach Hause, ihre Eltern werden sich sicher schon Sorgen machen!" Alle vier sahen Manx bittend an, Elena hatte ihnen vor einer Stunde alles erzählt was sie wusste. Und da nach noch mal mit jedem einzelnen über 'persönliche' Dinge geredet. Seit dem war sie wieder in dem Zimmer in welchem aufgewacht war, wartete dort auf die Endscheidung von Weiß. /Eine Stunde schon, das dauert mir zu lange! ... Wenn die Vision von vorhin stimmt, sollten sie sich ein bisschen beeilen. Ich muss auch noch Hausaufgaben machen. Wie soll ich das nur alles wieder schaffen?!?/ Elena zerbrach sich den Kopf, als sie sich wieder der Tür näherte um zu lauschen hörte sie schon Schritte näher kommen. Sie ging schnell zu dem Fenster, sah hinaus. Zweites Stockwerk! Zu hoch für einen Sprung, doch was, wenn es zutreffen würde? Die Schritte hörten sich nicht nach den von Weiß an, zu hektisch und außerdem waren es zwei Personen, die verfolgt zu werden schienen. Elena sah sich verzweifelt in Zimmer um, suchte nach einem Versteck, doch das einzige was annähernd als Versteck durchgehen konnte war der Schrank und das Bett. Da die Zeit knapp war und das Bett zu weit weg, hechtete Elena, nicht gerade elegant, zum Schrank. Machte diesen auf, sofort aber wieder zu. "Was zur Hölle hat Ken den alles in seinem Schrank?!?" Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit kurz wieder auf die Geräusche vor der Tür. Ihr blieb nicht mehr genug Zeit um zum Bett zu kommen, also öffnete sie die Schranktür wieder und kletterte hinein. Die Zimmertür wurde gerade aufgetreten als Elena in ihrem Versteck war. Einen spaltbreit noch auf um die Geschehnisse im Raum zu beobachten, wurde sie nicht von ihnen bemerkt. Farfarello hatte offensichtlich die Tür eingetreten, den er begann als einziger das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Brad stand im Türrahmen und blickte sich um, wobei seine Augen mehrmals an dem Schrank hingen blieben in dem sich Elena versteckte. Plötzlich war aus dem Wohnzimmer ein Krachen zu hören, gefolgt von 'Deutschen-Flüchen' Nagi betreffend. Nicht gerade begeistert rannte Brad Richtung Wohnzimmer, kurz nachdem er weg war kam Ken aus der anderen Richtung in sein Zimmer gestürmt, rief dabei Elenas Namen. /Verdammt! Was macht der Idiot. Sieht der den nicht das Farfarello im Zimmer ist?!?/ Elena wusste nicht was sie machen sollte, entweder sie gab ihr Versteck auf und sie beide wurden von Farfarello niedergestochen, oder sie blieb wo sie war und nur Ken würde verletzt. Das Letztere gefiel ihr viel besser, da sie nicht unbedingt mit ansehen wollte wie Farf ihn abstach, auch wenn das mal was interessantes wäre, wand sie ihren Blick langsam ab. Doch das was sie noch sah erregte ihr Interesse dann doch. Der Ire hatte nicht das geringste Interesse daran den Japaner zu töten. Nach Kens schock, Farf in seinem Zimmer anzutreffen, wurde er von diesem in die Ecke bei dem Versteck von Elena getrieben. Elena hatte somit den besten Platz für das Specktakel. Sie versuchte sich so leise wie möglich zu verhalten, damit sie von keinem von beiden entdeckt wurde. Das eine der Messer an der Kehle, versuchte Ken noch weiter nach hinten auszuweichen, doch die Wand wollte ihm nicht nachgeben. Seine Hände schienen nach etwas zu suchen, nährten sich dabei immer weiter der Schranktür, hinter der sich Elena verbarg. Ein weiteres Messer wanderte derweil über seine Wange, Angst war in Kens Augen zu sehen, doch versuchte er es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch der Irre hatte es bereits bemerkt und verzog sein Gesicht zuerst zu einer Grinsen, dann zu einem Gesicht aus dem man nur allzu gut lesen konnte was er als nächstes machen würde. Elena zitterte am ganzen Körper, wusste sie ja nur allzu gut was Farfarello alles machen könnte, hatte sie sich ja bei ihren anfänglichen Recherchen auf ihn konzentriert. Kens Hand hatte mittlerweile den Schrank erreicht und seine Finger glitten zu dem Spalt aus dem sie sah. Der Herzschlag von Ken und Elena erhöhte sich mit jedem Zentimeter. Als die Finger des Japaners in die Öffnung fassten blieb beiden fast das Herz stehen. Elena konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig in die Dunkelheit des Schrankes zurückweichen, bevor sie von Kern entdeckt wurde. Dieser starrte gebannt auf die offene Schranktür, dass er beinahe vergessen hätte das ER ja in äußersten Schwierigkeiten steckte. Als etwas warmes an seiner Wange hinunter lief, erkannte er seine Lage wieder und starrte Farfarello entsetzt an. Unbewusst suchte Ken jedoch weiter im Schrank nach etwas das ihm bei dem irren Iren helfen würde. Farf hatte seinen 'Gefangenen' nicht einen Augenblick aus dem Auge gelassen, auch dessen Reaktion als er in den Spalt fasste entging ihm nicht. Jedoch beobachtete er nun fasziniert wie sich der kleine Blutstropfen seinen Weg über Kens Wange suchte. Mit innerer Zufriedenheit leckte er den Rest des kostbaren roten Lebenssaftes von seinem Messer, hielt während der gesamten Zeit den Blickkontakt zu dem Japaner aufrecht. Dessen Hand berührte beinahe Elena, wieder wich sie ein Stück zurück, erkannte dann im Schein des einfallenden Lichtes etwas das sie zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, das wonach Ken zu suchen schien. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte sie es zu fassen, ihre Nervosität stieg mit jeder Sekunde. Elena musste mehrere male zurückweichen bevor sie es zu fassen bekam. Ihr Herzschlag dröhnte in ihren Ohren und sie befürchtete das ihn die beiden anderen auch hören könnten. Die Finger des Weißmitgliedes kamen den ihren wieder gefährlich nahe. Schützend hielt sie ihm dem Gegenstand entgegen. Kens Finger erkannten sofort was sie da berührten, doch spürten sie da auch wärme. Langsam zog er die Hand wieder zurück und Elena atmete ohne es zu merken hörbar aus. Ken hatte seine Hand noch nicht ganz aus ihrem Versteck entfernt, da wurde sie auch schon zurück ins Licht gerissen und mit wucht an die Wand gedrückt. Durch die wucht des Aufpralls an der Wand ließ Ken seine 'Waffe' los. Kurz darauf wurde die Schranktür von außen aufgerissen und sowohl Ken als auch Farfarello sahen Elena überrascht, erleichtert, besorgt, aber auch wütend an. Diese hob grüßend die Hand, "Hey Leute! Lasst euch von mir nicht stören. Die Kamera ist platziert! Ich mach mich mal auf die Suche nach einem besserem Beobachtungsort!.... Ach!....Ich werde den anderen auch eine Kopie zukommen lassen, oder was haltet ihr davon.....ist eigentlich auch egal! Sie werden sicher auch ohne meine Hilfe von eurer Beziehung wind bekommen!" Mit diesen Worten und einem leisen Kichern ließ sie die beiden alleine stehen und ging gemütlich, aber denn noch mit schnellen Schritten, auf die Tür zu. Farfarello schien als erstes die Andeutungen des Mädchens zu verstehen, jedenfalls ließ er Ken los und eilte ihr hinter her. War sein Auftrag schließlich diese kleine Göre zu fangen und wieder zurück zu Crawford zu bringen und nicht mit dem Weißmitglied zu flirten er konnte Schuldig auch später noch eifersüchtig machen. Ken war während dessen verwirrt an der Wand zusammen gesackt, nach einiger Zeit erkannte auch er die Situation, er sollte Elena schützen und zu ihren Eltern bringen. Ihm wurden, als er den beiden nachrannte jedoch auch die Andeutungen von ihr klar und es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. Elena rannte derweil durch das gesamte Quartier von Weiß, auf der Suche nach einem Versteck oder etwas mit dem sie sich Farfarello vom Hals schaffen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lange da hatte sie dieser auch schon eingeholt, doch Elena währe nicht Elena wenn sie nichts aus der Schule gelernt hätte. Doch was hätte man ihr in der Schule noch alles beibringen sollen um in so einer Situation die Oberhand zu gewinnen, ihn mit Mathe- und Physikformeln bombardieren? /Noch schneller rennen bringt auch nicht viel. Farfi ist nun einmal einfach schneller als ich...nun gut, fasst alle Jungs in meinem Alter sind schneller als ich......Aber was soll ich den sonst machen?....Darky, DARKY!..... Hab ich dir den gar nichts beigebracht?/ Hörte sie auf einmal eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf die sie mehr als gut kannte, aber nicht hören wollte. /Verdammt! Ich wollte doch mit den Selbstgesprächen aufhören! Also, ruhe im Kopf und laufen!/ Farfarello stand unerwartet vor ihr und Elena rannte direkt in ihn hinein. Benommen taumelte sie ein paar Schritte zurück, viel dabei in die Arme von Ken, welcher sie inzwischen auch eingeholt hatte. Kurzzeitig drohte sie in Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch das waren nur wieder Anzeichen einer neuen Vision. Ein heller Schrei ging durchs Haus und als Elena ihre Augen aufmachte lag sie auf dem Boden. Ken hatte sich die Ohren zuhalten müssen, weil sie zu laut geschrieen hatte. Sie schien jedoch nicht nur Ken sondern auch Farfarello außer Gefecht gesetzt zu haben. Langsam rappelte sie sich auf und wollte gerade weiter laufen als sie auch schon von einer unsichtbaren Mauer daran gehindert wurde. Hinter sich hörte sie die fluchenden Stimmen von Schwarz und noch ein Stück dahinter die von Weiß. Sie musste sich schnellstens etwas einfallen lassen, nur was? /Tot stellen!...Aber das hilft doch nur bei Tieren, oder?....Obwohl....?.....Ah! Schnell! Denk dir was aus!..../ Da ihr nichts anderes in der verbleibenden Zeit einfiel, stellte sich Elena tot bzw. ohnmächtig, in der Hoffnung in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Aber würde das Funktionieren? Ob Farfarello und Ken wirklich was miteinander anfangen würden? Und warum musste sie bei der Präkog so laut schreien? Was hatte sie gesehen? Fragen über Fragen, aber die Antworten erst in den nächsten Kapiteln. Also, schön weiter mitlesen und fleißig Kommentare schreiben!  
  
Titel: Schule mal anders  
  
Kapitel: 11/?  
  
Autor: Devilchan  
  
Mail: Devilchan@schwarzkreuz.zzn.com oder Devilchan@weisskreuz.zzn.com  
  
Widmung: Meiner treuesten Leserin, Sara-chan! Rating: Noch Jugendfrei (man weiß ja nie was noch wird)  
  
Warnung: Hmm... Humor(ich versuch's zumindest wieder einzubauen), ...  
  
Kommentar: ungefähr ab dem unteren Drittel dieses Caps ist diese FF eine Gemeinschaftsarbeit. Die Coautorin ist: KaoruKenshin (NaoeNagi@schwarzkreuz.zzn.com) Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir immer noch keiner der Jungs denn die Rechte liegen allein bei Projekt Weiß und ein paar anderen... weiterhin verdien ich auch kein Geld mit dieser FF... aber gegen ein paar Spenden für eine neue Tastertour würde ich mich nicht abgeneigt zeigen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/..../ - Gedachtes  
  
"....." - Gesprochenes  
  
//....// - Telepathie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elena versuchte sich die Lage um sie herum vorzustellen, immer mit der Hoffnung, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, konnte Schuldig schließlich schnell ihren Schwindel aufdecken, wenn er wollte. Ken und Farf schienen sich wieder erholt zu haben, denn das junge Mädchen konnte hören wie sie ihre Position veränderten. Der Ire ging auf die Seite von ihr, aus der sich Schwarz näherte, der Japaner auf die andere. Für Elena ergab es keinen Sinn, warum sollte Farf freiwillig mit Ken tauschen, war es doch eine gute Falle für den Weißjungen. Elena wollte zu gerne wissen, was die beiden machten, doch dafür hätte sie mindestens ein Auge aufmachen müssen und damit ihre Tarnung frühzeitig auffliegen lassen müssen. Doch was machten die beiden nur? Warum keiften sie sich nicht an oder kämpften um sie? Elena schien die Welt beinahe nicht mehr zu verstehen, war sie Ken und somit Weiß etwa nicht wichtig? Schwarz war nicht mehr weit entfernt, es konnten höchstens noch fünf Meter sein. Weiß folgte ihnen noch immer, einen Meter Abstand, dachte Elena, jedoch war sie noch nie gut im Schätzen und so kam es, dass sie plötzlich einen Körper neben sich zusammen sacken hörte. Kurz darauf blieb jemand neben ihr stehen und hob sie vom Boden auf. In ihrem Kopf rasten verschiedene Bilder, Vorstellungen von dem, was eben passiert sein könnte. Was mit Ken passiert war, kam das Geräusch schließlich aus seiner Richtung. Die Versuchung ihre Augen zu öffnen, stieg mit jeder Sekunde, sie wusste ja auch nicht, wer sie trug, geschweige denn wohin. Ihr Herz raste. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich dazu bringen, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu behalten. /Verdammt! Warum sagt denn keiner was?! Ich kann doch nicht Hellsehen!/ Kurz nachdem sie dies in Gedanken vor sich hinfluchte, bog die Gruppe um die Ecke und eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen. Keine drei Minuten später fand sich Elena in einem dunklen engen Raum wieder. Mit einem Knall wurde es noch dunkler. Danach konnte sie nur noch hören, wie ein Motor startete und der Raum, indem sie sich befand, sich bewegte. Vorsichtig öffnete Elena ihre Augen, konnte in der Dunkelheit jedoch nichts erkennen. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Finsternis. Als der Wagen, in dessen Kofferraum sie sich anscheinend befand, eine scharfe Linkskurve fuhr, prallte sie gegen etwas warmes. Mit einer ängstlichen Bewegung tastete sie auf der anderen Seite nach etwas, was sie eventuell schützen könnte, fand jedoch nichts. Ihre Augen hatten sich derweil an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt und sie wagte einen Blick auf das etwas neben ihr im Kofferraum. Mit Schrecken musste sie feststellen, dass es sich um den Körper eines Menschen handelte. Vorsichtig und mit zitternden Fingern versuchte das Mädchen den Puls des anderen zu spüren. Wieder eine Kurve. Ihre Hand glitt über das Gesicht der anderen Person, kurz darauf wurde sie an eine Wand gedrückt. Elenas Rücken schmerzte, denn das Gewicht des anderen Körpers lastete auf ihren. Innerlich fluchte sie und verwünschte diese lange Kurve, riss sich jedoch zusammen, um dies nicht auch laut auszusprechen. Die Fahrt ging nocheinige Zeit weiter. Elena versuchte derweil ihren Mitfahrer oder ihre Mitfahrerin zu wecken. Tot konnte er/sie noch nicht sein, oder wenn ja, dann noch nicht lange, denn er strahlte noch eine lebend-normale Körperwärme ab. Nach einer für das Mädchen endlos langen Zeit gab die Person dann auch etwas von sich. Wütend murmelte sie etwas vor sich hin, wollte sich aufrichten, stieß sich jedoch den Kopf an der Kofferraumklappe. Mit aller Kraft hämmerte er gegen sie. Elena wich ein Stück zurück, was jedoch nicht besonders viel ist, man beachte die Tatsache: sie ist in einem Kofferraum!!! Sie versuchte die Person zu beruhigen ohne jedoch zu sprechen. Die Angst, von ihren Entführern, ob nun Schwarz oder Weiß, gehört zu werden, war noch immer zu groß. So war es nicht anders möglich ihn zu beruhigen, als ihn mit einer hand auf den Boden des Kofferraumes zu drücken. Dies gelang Elena jedoch nicht und sie wurde stattdessen von ihm weggedrückt. Nun erkannte sie auch, um wen es sich handelte. Langsam dämmerte ihr, dass sie sich weiterhin hätte tot stellen sollen, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Immer dichter drängte sie sich an die Wand, hielt ihre Hände so gut es ging schützend vor sich. /Nein! Ich hätte mich nie ohnmächtig stellen sollen! Er wird mich jetzt sicher umbringen..... obwohl... nein! Wird er nicht. Die 'Strafe' dafür wäre zu groß. Aber ich hoffe, er weiß das auch! Was, wenn es ihm egal ist?!? .../ Elena sah ihren gegenüber an, versuchte in dem Licht irgendeine Regung oder Emotion auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. /... verdammt! Bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen sieht er noch süßer aus! ...diese kurzen Haare... leuchtende Augen...usw. usf. ... einfach nur traumhaft! Und ich Schussel habe keine Kamera dabei! Aber wer konnte das auch ahnen...!!!/ Der Wagen wurde langsamer und Elena immer nervöser. Was sollte sie machen, wenn er ihr wirklich etwas antun würde?! Sie war mittlerweile schon so weit zurück gewichen, dass sie dachte, die Wand würde gleich nachgeben. Doch er ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, kam immer näher. Kurz nachdem der Motor aus war, hörte sie auch schon wieder, wie die Türen des Autos auf und zu gingen. Seine Hand war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, als plötzlich der Kofferraum aufgerissen wurde und das Licht alles überflutete. Elena kniff ihre Augen zusammen als das weiß sie berührte. Ihr gegenüber hatte den Vorteil, dass ihn das Licht von hinten 'angriff' und er so mit allem weiter machen konnte. Als Elena ihre Augen vorsichtig wieder öffnete, sah sie nur, dass sie der andere im Reicht der Träume befand. Die Hand, die er nach ihr ausgestreckt hatte, lag schlaf auf ihrem Arm, den sie noch immer verteidigend vor sich hielt. "Alles o.k.? Wie weit ist er gegangen? Hat er dir was angetan? Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit. Hier werden sie dich nicht vermuten...komm!" "Sagt mal, musstet ihr uns grade stören? Wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich NICHT zu den anderen will?!..." Ihr Gegenüber sah sie entsetzt an. "aber...aber..." "Schon gut! War nur ein Scherz! Versteht denn hier keiner Spaß?!?" "ähm... ja... gut. Also willst du jetzt hier raus, oder nicht?" Vorsichtig ließ sie sich aus dem Wagen helfen. Als sie ausgestiegen war, sah sie sich verwundert die Häuserreihe an. "Woher kennt ihr denn meine Adresse??? ... Was werdet ihr jetzt mit Ihm machen???" Während ihrer letzten Frage deutete sie auf den immer noch bewusstlosen Farfarello. Erst jetzt registrierte sie die Verrücktheit dieser gesamten Situation und kopfschüttelnd meinte sie: "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich gleich ins Bett gehe. Gute Nacht! Und danke, dass ihr mich hergebracht habt." Damit ging sie auf ihr Haus zu. Vor der Haustür sah sie sich noch einmal um, fand allerdings nur noch einen leeren Platz vor. Nichts deutete mehr auf die fünf Assassins und Manx hin. Verwundert wand sie sich wieder der Tür zu und klingelte. Das Poltern hinter der Tür, als ob jemand die Treppe hinunter stürzte, holte Elena aus ihren Gedanken zurück. So bemerkte sie, dass es angefangen hatte zu schneien. Und sie stand vor ihrer Haustür in einem dünnen Shirt und fror dementsprechend. /Verdammt! Kann der sich nicht mal beeilen?! Das macht der doch sicher wieder mit Absicht!... Warum kann es nicht endlich Sommer werden? ... Warum hat mir Manx keine wärmeren Sachen gegeben?!/ Nach einer für sie unendlich scheinenden Zeit öffnete ihr großer Bruder ihr die Tür und grinste sie dabei fies an. "Ist dir etwa kalt?! Willst du nicht vielleicht reinkommen? Hier ist es schön warm!!!" Diese Worte und der Tonfall mit dem diese gesprochen wurden brachten Elena fast zur Weißglut. Als sie eintreten wollte, hielt er ihr die Tür vor der Nase zu. "Das ist NICHT witzig! Lass mich rein! Es ist eiskalt!" Sie stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Tür und fiel auch prompt ins Haus, landete dabei direkt auf ihrer verletzten Schulter. Auf ihren Schmerzensschrei hin kamen auch ihre Eltern und ihre jüngere Schwester dazu. Ihre ältere Schwester war, als sie dann noch eintraf wenigstens so nett ihr in ihr Zimmer zu helfen. Dort angekommen legte Elena sich ins Bett und atmete tief durch. Ihre Schwester verließ das Zimmer um ein paar Pflaster und Verbände für ihre Verletzungen zu holen. Keiner fragte sie allerdings, was passiert sei. Schließlich hatte sie heute Sport. Sie sah sich suchend im Zimmer um und angelte mit ihrem Arm nach dem Telephon und gab blind eine Nummer ein. Am anderen Ende der Leitung (im selben Haus, 2Zimmer weiter) abgehoben wurde, schlug Elena nur ein genervtes "WAS?!" entgegen. "Ich brauch deine Hilfe!" "Kann nicht, schreibe grade die letzten 50Seiten meiner Doktorarbeit!" "Aber ich phantasiere!" "Das ist nichts neues bei dir!" "Ich weiß, aber..." "Ich.kann.jetzt.nicht!!!" "Toni! Komm jetzt SOFORT rüber!!!" "Menno... wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig ist." Man hörte durch Verbindung noch das wilde durcheinander rascheln von Blättern und ein wütendes "KUSO!" bevor das Telephonat krachend beendet wurde und man Schritte auf dem Flur vernahm. Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen, etwas jünger als Elena und mit verwuschelten, brustlangen rotbraunen Haaren kam ins Zimmer gestürmt. "Hier, dass sollte ich dir geben!" Damit drückte Toni ihr einen Verbandskasten in die Hand. Dann schien sie die Schnittwunden Elenas zu bemerken. Sie bedachte mit Elena mit einem Blick, der sagte: was hast du denn schon wieder gemacht? Elena begann damit ihre Wunden zu verbinden. Da das einarmig am Schulterbereich ziemlich schwer wurde, misslang dieser Versuch kläglich. Toni half ihr nach einem auffordernden Blick also ihre verletzte Schulter zu stabilisieren. Als dies erledigt war, fragte sie Elena noch einmal: "Also Süße! Du kommst hier mit SCHNITTwunden an, störst mich bei einer wichtigen Arbeit und warst sowieso viel zu lange weg. Nun sag mir mal, was ich davon halten soll!" Nicht so recht wissend, wie sie antworten soll, begann Elena einfach zu erzählen. Als sie geendet hatte, spürte sie auf einmal Tonis Hand auf ihrer Stirn. "Also, Fieber scheinst du keins zu haben. Dann ist das alles also WIRKLICH passiert?!?" "JA! Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?!" "Nun ja... ich weiß ja, dass du fast genauso verrückt bist, wie ich... da spielt das Hirn einem schon mal Streiche... aber wenn ich mal davon ausgehe, dass du die Wahrheit sagst... WARUM IN KAMIS NAMEN HAST DU NAGI NICHT GLEICH MITGEBRACHT?!!!" Daraufhin war Elena erst einmal sprachlos. "Warum kommst du Morgen nicht einfach mit zur Schule?!" "Du wirst lachen! Heute kam nicht nur mein Abi-Zeugnis, ich hab übrigens einen Durchschnitt von 1,1 , sondern auch die Bestätigung, dass ich ab Morgen auf deine Schule gehe!^^" Die erste Reaktion Elenas war ein Schock. Die zweite: sie suchte ihren Stundenplan heraus. Als Toni das bemerkte, sagte sie sofort: "Oh! Gut! Ich wollte dich sowieso danach fragen, komme ja in deine Klasse!" Elena: "Gut, dann triffst du ja gleich Nagi!" "COOOOL!!! Meinst du, ich hab Chancen bei ihm???" "Musst du ihn selbst fragen. Soweit ich weiß ist er entgegen unseren Erwartungen NICHT schwul." "O.O Echt net???" "Nein" "COOOOOOOOOL" "ja... freu dich!" "Mach ich!^^ sobald ich meine Blätter wieder sortiert habe, muss ich auch nur noch meine letzten 49 Seiten abtippen, dann kann ich mich auf Morgen vorbereiten. Schreibt ihr zufällig ne Arbeit?" "Nein, aber wir haben Sport." "Was macht ihr grade?" "Volleyball" "COOOOOOOL!" ... So ging die Unterhaltung noch eine halbe Stunde weiter, bis Toni bemerkte, dass sie mit dem Abtippen noch ihre Zeit brauchte und somit Elena allein und in Ruhe ließ. Beide schliefen letztendlich voller Spannung auf den nächsten Tag ein. 


End file.
